Angel Experiment: Spread My Wings
by faery pink sparkle
Summary: AU. Angels are mythological creatures, thought to be beautiful beings that are alive only in one’s imagination. Or so people thought. Would they still think me beautiful if they knew I existed and if they knew how I came to be? CHAPTER EIGHT COMING..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne- plain and simple.

**Summary:** AU. Angels are mythological creatures, thought to be beautiful beings that are alive only in one's imagination. Or so people thought. Would they still think me beautiful if they knew I existed and if they knew how I came to be?

**Author's note:** This is my second idea for an Escaflowne fic, but it's the first one that I started writing. The story is a bit like Dark Angel (which I don't own either), but I think that I've molded my thoughts and ideas into what I've written.  
Only the important Escaflowne characters and those who suit the story have been included. I also apologize if any of the characters seem a bit OOC. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story. Please review… constructive criticism is most welcome!

* * *

**Angel Experiment: Spread My Wings**

By Faery Pink Sparkle

Prologue

Angels are mythological creatures, thought to be beautiful beings that are alive only in one's imagination. Or so people thought.  
Would they still think me beautiful if they knew I existed and if they knew how I came to be? I don't think so. They wouldn't see me as 'beautiful', not if they knew the truth. But even _I_ don't know the whole truth. I don't know why I was chosen, I don't know what my purpose is and I don't know what the future holds for me. Though there is one thing I do know; humans are not to be trusted. Not all humans are bad, but most of them are. Trust me when I say that I know what I'm talking about- I speak from experience.  
If humans saw what I was, I would be persecuted and treated like an animal. Would they even take into consideration that I'm human too? Not likely.  
I'd like to consider myself as an angel, but I'm not. I'm an abomination. An abomination of science to be more exact. Confused? Let me explain a few things then. I'm the _Angel Experiment_ (also known as the Dragon) of the Hell-hole. "Hell-hole?" you may ask. Well, to those in the ignorant world, the Hell-hole is the toy enterprise in Japan that is more commonly known as the Zaibach Corporation. But to me, it's my living hell- ergo the name 'Hell-hole'.  
Zaibach Corporation is owned by a man named Dornkirk or as I like to call him, 'Satan's Spawn'. The other experiments would agree with me; no hesitation. _Yes_, there are others. I'm not the only one.  
Zaibach created the bestselling toy robot known as the Melefs and their current project is Escaflowne- a limited edition Melef. Being a toy company is just a ruse to hide what they are really doing; human experiments. Somewhere in the Zaibach building, humans are being tested, trained and tortured. I'm one of those humans. I've spent five years of my life in this Hell-hole and now I'm ready to spread my wings. Literally. One day, I'll escape. And when I do, I'll come back and destroy Zaibach. One day…

* * *

**Author's note:** How was my prologue? Did it get you interested? I hope it did. Sorry that it's so short..Well, I'd like to know what you think. Words of encouragement and constructive criticism will help me to write and will be greatly appreciated : ) -Pink Sparkle 


	2. The Plan

**Author's note:** Ok, here's chapter 1. It's a lot longer than the prologue, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Anyway, before I continue with the story, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. This includes: Shizuka-naTenshi, majka, Inda, Pure hope, mysisterisasquijum, Leneia, ILikePieAlot and Missing White Wings 15 (and everyone else of course!). I really appreciate it!

Chapter 1: The Plan 

The young girl gazed out her window, which overlooked the vast land that belonged to the Kanzaki family. The sun was luminous overhead and the sky was a crystal blue. It was a perfect day. Looking below, the only thing visible to her brown eyes was a canopy of trees. Hitomi sighed and turned on her heel, her short, sandy-blonde hair swayed with her sudden movement. Standing in the middle of her room, Hitomi began to rock back and forth on her heels as she fidgeted with the pink pendant that was draped across her neck. She couldn't keep still! It was school holidays and so far, she wasn't enjoying it. Hitomi was the only child of a single-mum, who just happened to be away on a business trip…

"_But mom!" Hitomi protested as she watched her mother pack a suitcase._

"_No 'buts', Hitomi," her mother scolded, "You're turning seventeen soon. I think you're old enough to stay home alone for a week. Why don't you invite Yukari over? And that nice, young man. What was his name again? Amano was it?" Hitomi's mother shrugged it off and continued to pack. _

Hitomi frowned as she remembered. Her mother had left earlier that morning, leaving Hitomi to tend to the house. The young girl began to pace across her room. "C'mon, Yukari! What's taking you so long?" she said aloud, "You better not stand me up again…"

To her, time seemed to pass ever so slowly. She needed something to occupy herself with while she waited for her best friend to arrive. Her eyes darted around her room, searching for something to do. Her eyes landed on a deck of cards placed neatly on her desk. _A tarot reading!_ Hitomi sat herself at her desk and she gingerly picked up the deck of cards. Clearing her mind of any distractions, she began to shuffle. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out rhythmically. She continued to shuffle, waiting for the right moment to stop. She suddenly felt a disruption in her card shuffling. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and glanced down. Two cards had jumped out of the deck. Placing the rest of the cards back on the desk, she inspected the two stray cards carefully. The first card that was revealed was The Tower. Chaos? Or danger perhaps? A look of worry quickly flashed across her face. She slowly turned the second card; the Ace of Serpents. What did that mean? A look of confusion washed over her face. And that was when she saw it. Time seemed to stop completely. Hitomi found herself walking through the Kanzaki forest. Overhead, the sky was dark, but no stars were visible. She noticed something hurtling towards the ground. At first, she couldn't make out what it was. But with closer inspection, she saw two white wings. It looked like an angel was falling from the heavens...

The girl stood up abruptly and her chair crashed to the floor. Hitomi's eyes cleared and she snapped out of her reverie. She glanced down at the two cards facing her from the table. Remembering her vision, Hitomi felt herself grow sick in the stomach. She made her way to her window and opened it to let in some fresh air. She looked at the forest outside her bedroom and gave an involuntary shudder. The doorbell rang.

* * *

"You don't charge aggressively enough!" the blonde man bellowed as he continued to attack with his sword. It clashed with another blade as a younger boy retreated into a defensive position. "You need to learn to protect yourself," the trainer continued with his attack, "It's a dangerous world out there, Van."

The younger bot scowled as his sword was almost knocked out of his hand. His breath came in short gasps and he tightened his grip on his blade. His scowl deepened as his trainer continued to reprimand him for his poor swordsmanship. Van continued to block the incessant attacks. He could see disappointment in Allen Schezar's blue eyes. The young boy grit his teeth as he searched for an opening to attack. _Allen knows that swordplay isn't one of my strengths_, Van told himself. Allen Schezar had been his trainer for as long as he could remember and Van considered him to be one of the very very few humans he would even remotely trust. Allen was a good guy; he treated Van with respect and showed him friendship. So, Van returned the favour. Training with Allen was the only thing he looked forward to in this godforsaken place.

"But it's more dangerous here," Allen continued and Van listened intently, not knowing where this conversation was heading. "I want to help you get out of here," Allen finished in hushed tones, his face only inches away from Van's ear.

Shocked, Van stopped blocking, allowing Allen's blade to cut him in the side. He felt no pain. He didn't even notice the warmth of his blood as it gushed from his wound. Van just stared at Allen and he felt suspicion begin to creep in.

Noticing the change in Van, Allen began to explain. "You don't belong here," Allen whispered and slowly backed away.

"I don't belong anywhere now," Van spat out bitterly, the deep pain he felt inside was evident in his eyes.

Allen sighed and his heart grew heavy. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that such a life had caused his young charge. Retrieving a handtowel from the bench next to the wall, Allen made his way back to Van who only stared at him. Allen pressed the towel against Van's wound in an attempt to reduce the blood loss. "You deserve better," Allen replied quietly, still holding the towel against the wound, "And so does Merle. Get out of here and rebuild your life."

Van's eyes widened at Allen's words. _Oh Merle_, Van thought sadly as he remembered the night before…

_It was late at night and Van was resting from a gruelling day of training with Allen. He still wasn't improving in swordplay and Allen wasn't going to move onto the next level until he did. Van thought of Merle, who was in the cell next to his. She was resting from a gruelling day of testing; of being poked and prodded with God knows what. But on other days, it was Van that was being tested and Merle was being trained. _

_He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his cell. It was dark and the only thing that was giving light was the slice of moonlight shining through the two inch window near the ceiling. Not that you would even call it a window! _

_Van couldn't sleep and neither could Merle. He could hear her weeping quietly in her cell. Van sat up and faced the wall. He placed his hand on its cold surface, knowing that Merle's bed was just there and if there was no barrier between them, he'd be able to comfort her properly. _

"_Please stop crying, Merle. Everything's going to be ok," Van did his best to reassure the little girl who was only a few years younger than he was. "You'll see, I'll get us out of here and then we'll be free," Van continued, trying to give her hope. _

_Merle sniffed. "You promise, Van? You promise you'll take me away?" a soft voice asked in the darkness. _

"_I promise."_

Merle was like his little sister. But she had been in the hell-hole longer than he had. Zaibach scum had decided that they would mix a test-tube baby with feline DNA and see what would happen; Merle was the result. Zaibach considered her a success. She had long, pointy ears, along tail and even fur! Merle also had cat-like habits, which Van found adorable. Thought Merle had feline DNA in her, she was still able to function like a human and that was why she was a success. Most of the experiments weren't like him and Merle; most experiments at Zaibach were deformed, unable to function their bodies or use their senses. So, you could say that Van and Merle were two of the 'lucky' ones.

When Van had arrived at Zaibach, merle was the first experiment he met. They connected instantly. They trusted each other completely and Van would do anything to get her out, so Allen's idea was worth considering.

"Why are you doing this?" Van asked his trainer in a suspicious tone, slightly noticing his light-headedness due to the loss of blood. He looked down at Allen who was still doing his best to suppress the blood flow.

"I just told you, Van," Allen replied softly, being aware that every room in the Zaibach building was being watched by surveillance cameras.

There was a long silence as Van considered what to do and say next. "How?" the young boy inquired finally.

Allen quickly explained, his voice a bare whisper, hoping that Van would be able to understand him, "I'll leave a supplies bag in here for you. I'll shut off the main power. Computers and cameras will shut down and all the doors will unlock. Chaos should erupt. With experiments running wild, you should be able tog et out without much trouble. Get Merle and get out. This will be your only chance. You should go to the mountains until you figure something out."

Van's eyes widened in surprise, He's really thought this through. Van recovered quickly, "When?"

Allen stood up. "Tonight," he whispered as his mouth passed Van's ear. He grabbed Van's hand and pressed it against the wound. "C'mon," Allen continued as he sheathed both swords, "Let's get you to Millerna for some real bandages."

* * *

Allen opened the door to the medical centre. A blonde woman turned to face him. A wide grin spread across her face. "Allen!"

"Hello, Millerna," Allen replied with a small smile.

Millerna's smile faded, "You didn't injure poor Van again did you?"

Allen stepped aside to allow his charge entrance. A little cat-girl appeared from behind the doctor.

"It's Merle's check-up today," Millerna informed them.

"Oh Van!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped into his arms. Van winced in pain. "Are you ok, van?" Merle asked, deep worry in her eyes.

"Oh dear!" Millerna exclaimed, "Let's get that wound of yours properly dressed." Van took his shirt off and allowed the doctor to wash and dress his wound. "Must you always inflict wounds upon him, Allen? I see him in here almost regularly." Millerna scolded the trainer. But when she looked at Allen, you could see longing in her eyes.

"I can't help it if Van's a poor swordsman," Allen defended himself and a sour expression appeared on Van's face.

"All done," Millerna announced. Van put his shirt back on and stood next to Merle, who immediately held his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well then I'll take both of them back," Allen stated as he turned to leave. He guided the two experiments out the door. "I'll see you later then," he called out to Millerna, leaving before she could say anything else.

* * *

"You really shouldn't worry me like that, Van," Merle reprimanded the older boy as they walked in front of Allen Schezar.

"Sorry, Merle," was all that van could say.

Allen smiled at the sight of the two. They had formed such a strong bond, even in their situation. But perhaps that was why their link was so strong.

Before they knew it, they had reached their dreaded cells. Allen opened van's cell first. He gave his charge a pointed look, "Don't forget." Van only nodded in response.

Merle looked between the two. "Don't forget what? Please tell me!" she exclaimed as Allen led her to her own cell.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early," Allen called out to Van as he passed his cell. But he knew that if things went according to plan, that was the last time that he'd ever see Van.

* * *

Allen turned the corner as he headed for his office, when he almost bumped into Dornkirk's right-hand man, Folken Strategos. Allen quickly composed himself. "Did you want something? Or perhaps Dornkirk needs me?" he asked Folken.

The other man just ignored him. "I've been watching you train with my brother for quite some time now," Folken stated. There was no reply so he continued, "He seems to like you."

"There's nothing wrong with being liked," Allen replied coolly.

"It is against the rules for Zaibach workers to form attachments to experiments."

"I'm well aware of that," Allen Schezar retorted calmly, "Perhaps it is Dornkirk you should be preaching to."

Folken regarded the Zaibach trainer evenly before walking off.

* * *

**Author's note:** And that concludes chapter 1. How was it? I hope it was too boring : ) Well, please read and review! 


	3. Getting Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed this story so far- I really appreciate it! All your words of encouragement have been such a big help to me! So, I apologize for the late update! And I'm sorry if Chapter 2 isn't all that good- it was a bit rushed! But I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

Chapter 2: Getting Out

The afternoon was slowly coming to an end and Hitomi and Yukari were walking home. The Kanzaki's front door was in sight.

"Wasn't today great?" Yukari asked her best friend and beamed as her red hair was pushed around by the gentle breeze, "We went shopping _and _we got to see Amano practicing at the tracks."

"Umm… sure," Hitomi answered hesitantly as she opened her front door. The two friends made their way into the quiet house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked sceptically, "You mean to tell me that you didn't have fun shopping?"

"I didn't even buy anything!" Hitomi exclaimed as she opened the door to her room.

Yukari sighed, "That's the problem with you, Hitomi! You're too picky! Impulse shopping is heaps of fun!"

"I _am_ on a budget while my mom's away," Hitomi replied defensively as she put her bag on her desk, purposely averting her eyes from her tarot cards.

"Well, I know that you enjoyed watching Amano," Yukari sat down on the bed and giggled when she saw Hitomi blushing profusely. But before Hitomi could make a comeback, Yukari continued talking. "Say," she began as she eyed the tarot cards on the desk- Hitomi couldn't help but follow her gaze, "Have you ever done a tarot card reading on Amano?"

"No," Hitomi said simply as she quickly looked away from her cards, feeling the uneasiness from her vision creeping up on her once more.

"Why not?"

"I'm… I'm afraid that the cards will tell me that he doesn't like me," Hitomi explained.

"Oh, c'mon, Hitomi! Try now!" Yukari urged. Hitomi looked back at the cards, but this time she saw a flash of an angel falling to the ground. Hitomi was dazed. "Hitomi? Hitomi? Are you alright?" Yukari asked in concern as she gazed at her friend. A mobile phone ringing suddenly interrupted the two. "Oh, sorry," Yukari apologized. She retrieved her phone from her bag and answered, "Hello? Hi, mom. Umm... Okay then… okay. Bye!" she looked back to Hitomi who seemed to have managed to snap herself out of her daze. "That was my mom. She says that she'll come pick me up at around eight. Hope that's ok. Oh, and she says hi too," Yukari explained with a smile.

"That's fine," Hitomi smiled back.

"You know that I would sleep over if I could. But I have to look after my little brother tomorrow."

"I understand," Hitomi nodded and smiled again.

Yukari beamed. "So what'll we do till eight? A tarot card reading?" she asked Hitomi as her eyes wandered back to the cards.

"No, Yukari," Hitomi replied sternly. "I won't do a reading on Amano," she continued knowingly.

"Hitomi!" Yukari complained.

Ignoring her friend, Hitomi looked around her room and retrieved several videos from her shelf, "I rented some movies for the holidays. Let's watch one." Hitomi was already out the door, so Yukari could only follow.

* * *

The setting sun indicated that it was roughly 6 PM. Van lay awake in his cell. Since Allen had taken them to their cells, both Van and Merle had stayed where they were. It was surprising that no tests had been conducted on either of them. It must be one of those rare days that they leave us in peace, Van had thought earlier in the day. As soon as Allen had left, Merle had been persistent in her quest to find out what he and Allen had been talking about. After a while, Merle sounded like a broken record saying, "Please tell me!" The cat-girl's incessant questions and pleadings grew tiresome for the both of them, and Merle fell asleep not long after. Van was glad that she did; it gave him the quiet he needed in order to think properly. _As soon as the cells open, I have to grab Merle, grab the supplies and get out_, Van schemed silently, _Once we get outside we need to get to a clearing so that I can fly us outta here. Then we head to the mountains… but which way is that?_ As if he could remember after being stuck in the hell-hole for so long! _It doesn't matter_, Van decided, _I'll find our way once I'm airborne_. Van's train of thought was suddenly halted upon hearing footsteps. _It couldn't be Allen… could it?_

"Oh Van!" a sinister voice called out tauntingly.

Definitely not Allen, Van thought in despise as he sat up slowly. Dilandau appeared at Van's cell. Dilandau was a 'Slayer'- another "successful" experiment. A Slayer was a genetically modified human- they were quicker, stronger and had better vision compared to an average human. The only difference between Van and a Slayer was that Van had wings, they didn't, Van was good, and they were evil. 'They' meaning that there's more than one. Dilandau wasn't the only Slayer; he just happened to be the leader with a group of lackeys. A Slayer's main purpose is to keep other experiments in check- and Van was their favourite.

"It's so good to see you again, Van," Dilandau continued sarcastically. The Slayer smirked wickedly, "You look _great_ in that cell of yours- all caged up like an _animal_. It makes my heart sing!"

"What heart?" Van asked coldly.

Dilandau's eyes looked absolutely murderous in the growing darkness, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, now was it, Van? I should cut your tongue off- a just punishment for your poor attitude."

"Just try it," Van snapped angrily.

Dilandau was about to retort, but became distracted as his eyes wandered to Merle's cell, "I'm surprised that she isn't crying like a little baby tonight." Dilandau's gaze reverted back to Van. "It's pathetic the way you stay up at night to comfort that waste of space; giving her false hope of getting out of here," Dilandau sneered mockingly. "'I promise I'll get us out of here'," he mimicked with a smirk, "It's a real hoot to watch from the surveillance room."

Van could feel his blood begin to boil. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Somewhere that isn't _here_?" Van asked through gritted teeth, trying his best to control his temper.

"Heh," Dilandau replied as he began to walk away, "When they're done with you… you're _mine_."

Listening to Dilandau's fading footsteps, Van looked down to see that he had started to clench and unclench his fists unconsciously. He swore under his breath and slowly lost himself in thought as he waited for the alarm to go off.

* * *

The lights went out and darkness engulfed the Zaibach building. But this was quickly replaced when red lights started to flash rapidly- the alarm went off. 

Merle bolted upright in fright at the abrupt wake up call. The sudden alarm had hurt her sensitive ears. "What's going on, Van?" Merle whimpered.

"It's okay, Merle," Van replied in assurance, "Now's our chance."

"Huh?" Merle was clearly confused.

Van rushed out of his cell to see other experiments doing the same. _The Slayers will be here soon_, he thought grimly as he appeared in front of Merle's cell. The cat-girl's eyes widened in shock. Van opened the cell door and grabbed Merle by the arm. "C'mon!" he yelled and pulled her out. He ran as fast as he could, half dragging her as they went. After a few seconds, Merle was running on her own.

"What's going on, Van?" Merle repeated. Van didn't reply; there was no time to lose.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Dornkirk demanded. 

"Sir," Folken replied calmly, "The main power has shut down."

"How, Folken? How did this happen? What is being done to correct this?"

"We still do not know the exact cause, but the secondary power source will be turned on soon."

"What is happening outside?"

"The experiments have escaped, but I have dispatched the Slayers to handle this. Dilandau and his men are getting things under control as we speak."

"What of the Dragon?"

"I believe that he is no longer in his cell," Folken answered.

"He will try to escape into the outside world," Dornkirk said to himself. He looked hard at his right-hand man, "The Dragon's escape must be prevented- he is our most prized experiment. If he escapes, it could be the end of Zaibach and my goal will not be achieved. However, be sure that he is not harmed more than necessary."

"Of course," Folken replied and turned to leave.

"Folken," Dornkirk called him back.

"Yes, Dornkirk?"

"Once everything is returned to normal, I want the person responsible for this to be brought to me. But for now, the Dragon is our first priority."

"As you wish," and with that, Folken left.

* * *

Van and Merle had managed to get to the training room without any hassles. And just as Allen had said, a supply bag was waiting for them. Van quickly opened the bag. The first thing that he laid his eyes on was a note. Scribbled on it was: _Head towards Millerna's. The second door on your left leads outside. Be safe_. Van briefly scanned over the other things that had been packed: food rations, a first-aid kit, a wallet and two pieces of paper. _Hopefully they're maps_, Van thought as he slung the backpack over one shoulder. Van turned to leave. 

"I'm not budging an inch until you tell me what's going on!" Merle exclaimed from behind him. Van faced her and she pouted petulantly. Van sighed exasperatedly. There wasn't any time for this!

"We're getting out of here!" he replied hastily and grabbed Merle's hand. Before Merle could respond, Van had dragged them out of the training room. In the building, chaos continued. Experiments were running everywhere and so were the Slayers. As they ran, Van watched as each experiment was struck down by the ruthless Slayers. _This is our only chance and I won't mess it up_, Van thought in determination. He ran faster, but he could feel Merle slowing down behind him. He was abruptly pulled back; Merle had tripped over her feet in her rush to keep up with his pace. Van swore under his breath.

Merle whimpered, "I think I've sprained my ankle." Van quickly glanced around- there was no immediate danger. He threw the bag into Merle's arms and scooped her up in his. Carrying Merle slowed them down, but Van pushed forward. He rounded a corner and ran towards Millerna's. The corridor wasn't as crowded as the one before.

"Oh Van!" a voice called out to him.

_Dilandau!_ Van cursed the name as he sped up his pace.

"You're not planning on escaping, are you Van? That would be _so _disappointing!" Dilandau yelled out from behind.

Merle looked over Van's shoulder. "He's catching up, Van! Hurry!" she cried out in fear as she gripped Van's shoulder tightly. Van chanced a quick look behind him- it looked like Dilandau was around 60 metres behind. Van did his best to run faster. The Dragon quickly turned left at the second door as Allen had instructed. Bursting through, both Merle and Van found themselves outside. They were in a place they had never seen before- it was a sort of 'backyard' that was hidden from view; it was where the Slayers trained. It seemed that havoc had struck there too. Bodies of experiments and scientists littered the ground. Merle closed her eyes from the horrendous sight. Van rushed to the closest place with the most space. _This is it_, he thought, mixed feelings churning within himself.

"Wait, Van!" a smooth voice called him back. Van involuntarily turned towards the voice- it was Folken. _Why would he tell me to wait?_ Van questioned. But without another thought, he began to unfurl his wings. His shirt ripped as 13 foot wings burst forth from his back- feathers littered the air.

* * *

**Author's note:** Here ends Chapter 2: Getting Out. I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you to those who take the time to read and review this story! Chapter 3 will be in the works as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again… 

**Another quick note:** This is an updated version- I corrected my grammatical errors! I also wanted to see if anyone would like to be my Escaflowne BETA… I really need one! If you're interested, please let me know : )


	4. Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! The past few weeks have been really hectic for me. Before I get on with the story, I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed (including: inda, Pure hope, Leneia, zero-serenity and Kagome1514)- your support is great! I'd also like to say a special thanks to Leneia for the extra help in being my BETA! Anyway, here's Chapter 3: Falling. Have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling

"Wait, Van!" a smooth voice called him back. Van involuntarily turned towards the voice- it was Folken. Van felt his shirt rip as he unfurled his wings. White feathers fluttered to the ground. Folken and Van stared at each other; what was in Folken's eyes? Whatever it was, Van couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hurry, Van!" Merle urged the dark-haired boy who held her in his arms. Merle's voice brought his senses back. He had to move now! Van tightened his grip around the delicate cat-girl. He pushed down hard with his wings and then pulled them back up. He hadn't flown before, so he repeated this motion several times to get used to the feel of his wings. It was strenuous at first, but his wing muscles relaxed and soon he levitated four metres in the air.

Dilandau burst onto the scene. "Stop right there or your head comes flying off!" the Slayer pulled out a .45mm pistol. He cocked the gun and aimed for Van's head- he didn't plan to miss. Merle screamed fearfully and began to sob into Van's shoulder. Dilandau smirked wickedly as the Dragon hovered above them. Was this how it was going to end? Their final escape was in their reach; would it be snatched away so suddenly? Van knew that a bullet would be much faster than him; so he was frozen to the spot- a defenceless target. He felt fear and panic brewing within and Merle's tears didn't help him any. Van stared down the gun barrel that was directed at him.

"No, Dilandau!" Folken yelled at the Slayer.

"Heh," Dilandau scoffed, "I'm not going to let him fly away." Dilandau held a finger at the trigger and Folken could notice that it began to twitch; Dilandau was eager for the kill. "Today you die," Dilandau whispered coldly.

"No!" Folken shouted and pushed Dilandau away, the Slayer's arm swerving just as he pulled the trigger.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dilandau hissed angrily.

"Dornkirk wants the Dragon alive. Your personal vendetta against him must wait."

* * *

Van felt the bullet pierce through his right arm and he felt it shatter a few bones in his wing. Blood gushed out of his wound and he felt himself waver in the air.

"Ha!" Dilandau exclaimed as his gaze reverted to the Dragon, "It seems I've clipped his wing. One more shot is all I need." Dilandau took aim once more.

"Just go ahead and try it," Folken dared as he pulled out his own pistol and cocked it at Dilandau's head.

"You wouldn't dare," Dilandau retorted as his crazed eyes wandered cautiously to the gun pointed at him.

"A Slayer can be easily replaced - a Dragon cannot."

The two men stared each other down.

* * *

Van grimaced in pain. The hold he had on Merle weakened and the cat-girl slipped slightly.

"Van! Are you ok?" Merle asked worriedly as she tried to hold onto Van and the bag at the same time.

"My… my arm," Van tried not to make his pain visible to Merle. He glanced down to see Folken and Dilandau preoccupied. Now was the time to escape. "Let's go," Van said as he dismissed the pain he felt.

"No," Merle decided. Van couldn't fly and carry a bag _and_ her at the same time. Not with an injured arm and an injured wing. The exertion would be too much. Though it pained her to come to this decision, it was the only way. "I won't go," Merle said firmly and looked at Van with determined eyes.

"What? What are you saying?" Van was incredulous.

"It'll be too hard," Merle explained sadly as she hung the pack around Van's neck. "I love you," she whispered. And with that, she easily manoeuvred herself out of Van's grasp and she fell. Merle gave a small cry as she hit the hard ground, her fall catching the attention of the Slayer.

"No, Merle!" Van yelled as Dilandau approached her.

"Be safe, Van!" Merle cried out to him before the Slayer backhanded her into unconsciousness.

Van couldn't leave her there, not in the place he had promised to free her from. But if he stayed any longer, he would be as good as dead. Van turned to go. _I promise I'll come back for you_, Van vowed and with one final look at Merle, he flew away into the clouds.

* * *

"How could you let him escape like that! Is it because he's your brother?" Dilandau sneered after turning away from the cat-girl.

"That has nothing to do with it," Folken replied calmly as he picked up Merle and carried her. "The Dragon must be alive," Folken continued, "And he _will_ come back. He _will_ come back for _her_." Folken looked at Merle then at Dilandau, "Get the other experiments into their cells immediately. Get this place cleaned up. I want it back in order within the hour." Dilandau glared at Folken for a brief moment before walking off in a huff. With Dilandau gone, Folken looked up at the sky, _One day you'll understand, brother. _

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped!" Dornkirk demanded angrily. "Did I not make myself clear when I ordered for his escape to be prevented?"

"Yes, you did sir, but it was either his escape or his death," Folken explained as he stared at Dornkirk evenly. "He has been injured in his right arm and wing. He won't get very far. But I believe that he will return to rescue the cat-girl," Folken finished. There was a silence as Dornkirk considered this.

"Do you know who caused all this trouble? The person who shut the power off?" Dornkirk questioned in a calmer manner.

"It's that Allen Schezar," Dilandau spat as he emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Is that so?" Dornkirk inquired with interest in his voice.

"Yes," Folken replied before Dilandau had the chance, "I, too, have that suspicion. But I don't think now is the time to be jumping to conclusions."

"Allen has a soft spot for the Dragon, He feels sorry for him, so he should be punished," Dilandau suggested menacingly, "He doesn't work _for_ Zaibach, he works _against_ Zaibach."

"This is true…" Dornkirk trailed off thoughtfully. This made the Slayer smirk triumphantly.

"I would think otherwise," Folken disagreed, "There is no proof that Allen Schezar is the real culprit. And if so, it would be unwise to terminate such a valuable asset to the company."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" the Slayer accused, angered by Folken's constant interference.

"Allow me to deal with the trainer," Folken requested.

Another silence followed as Dornkirk thought this through. Allen Schezar was not proven to be guilty and Folken was right, the trainer _was_ an asset to the company. "Do what you must," the head of Zaibach nodded permission then turned to Dilandau, "Give me your report."

"Sir," the Slayer started, "The experiments have been contained and the corpses have been disposed of as ordered."

"Good. Now, about this experiment… this cat-girl," Dornkirk began, "She is not to be harmed for she will return the Dragon to us. Am I making myself _clear_, Dilandau?"

"Transparently," the Slayer replied through gritted teeth, offended that the question had been directed to him.

"Very well, leave me to my work. You are both dismissed," Dornkirk concluded and the other two left. "My vision will come to be," Dornkirk said to no one.

* * *

The sun had set and darkness had fallen. It had been almost two hours since Van had fled from Zaibach and he had grown extremely weak due to his injured wing and loss of blood. Van flew to the best of his abilities, hidden from view by the night clouds. _I… I have to keep going… Just a little more and I'll rest…_ Van's flying had slowed considerably since the start of his flight. His body was becoming weaker and weaker and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold up. The numbing pain that was threatening to overwhelm him was unbearable. Without even realising it, Van had burst forth from the clouds. The view beneath him was amazing; even though it was only a mountain of trees, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. His wings barely supporting him, Van flew close to the canopy of trees. _I'm… free…_ that was the final thought that ran through his dizzy head before unconsciousness claimed him. Van plummeted to the ground.

* * *

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, ok?" Yukari said as she slid into the front passenger seat of the car and she rolled the window down.

"Sure," Hitomi nodded as she stood by the car.

"Hello, dear," Yukari's mother called out through the open window.

"Hello," Hitomi replied with a polite smile.

"Well, you better get inside now. It's getting late," Yukari's mother continued, "Feel free to come over tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Yeah," Yukari grinned, "Help me look after the little pest."

"Yukari!" her mother reprimanded. Yukari made a face and Hitomi giggled.

"I'll see," Hitomi responded.

"Ok then. Speak to you tomorrow," Yukari said as the car started to drive off slowly. "Bye!" she called out as they drove away and Hitomi waved them off.

"And now I'm all alone…" Hitomi whispered as she started to walk back to her house. An icy breeze filled the air and a chill ran down her spine. The young girl looked up at the night sky expecting to see it littered with stars, but there were none. The sky was dark with clouds. Hitomi was about to look away, but something in the sky had caught her attention - an angel was falling from the heavens! Or at least that was what it looked like. The white wings were accentuated by the ebony sky. _My vision… I'm having it again…_ Hitomi thought, but when she didn't seem to snap out of her daze to find herself in her room like she normally did, she started to run. Hitomi ran to the falling angel.

* * *

Taking a detour, Hitomi was suddenly surrounded by the lush Kanzaki forest. _What on earth am I doing? Am I out of my mind! There's no angel there! Angels don't exist! They're mythological creatures! I'm insane for doing this! Insane! _But even though this was what Hitomi was thinking as she ran, she sped through the forest like the athlete she was. _Ok... Just don't run into a tree and you'll be fine. Hopefully you won't get lost either... I'll just go look for the 'angel' and when I don't find anything, I can go home, go to sleep and forget any of this ever happened…_ Hitomi noticed the trees starting to thin out. _There should be a clearing up ahead_, she thought as she slowed down. The sandy haired girl entered the clearing, immediately stopping in her tracks when her eyes saw the unbelievable. _Oh my gosh! It's… It's an angel…_ Hitomi gasped and rubbed her eyes just to make sure, _It really is an angel! I'm _not_ dreaming…_Hitomi approached the figure lying on their side slowly and cautiously. The girl carefully knelt down beside the motionless figure and upon closer scrutiny, Hitomi's green eyes widened, _It's a boy!_ Hitomi immediately took note of his condition straight away. _And he's wounded…_ Hitomi thought as she glanced at his arm. Her eyes wandered. _So many scars…_ Hitomi observed as she stared at his back from which two wings were protruding. _His wing… it's injured…_ Hitomi reached out a hand to touch the bloodstained feathers. The tips of her fingers grazed the injured wing and she quickly pulled her hand back. Was she scared? Hitomi stood up and took a wary step back. It was hard to believe that there was an angel lying in front of her, but what other explanation was there. _This is my vision… It has to mean something… My visions always do…_ Hitomi stood frozen to the spot as she considered everything.

_Is he even alive?_ Hitomi stared at him for a while and knelt down once more. Gathering all her courage, she leaned in close to his face to feel his soft breath touch her cheek. And to make sure that it wasn't just the wind, she dared to check his pulse on his wrist. This, she did not imagine. The beating was faint, but it was there. _Ok… he's not dead, but he's unconscious… What do I do now?_ She scanned her surroundings and her eyes noticed a backpack a few metres away. _Is it his? It has to be…_ "Ok, fine," she concluded as she retrieved the backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Hitomi had decided to do something crazier than run to an angel. _I'll probably regret this later on…_

* * *

Hitomi quietly entered her room and slowly shut the door behind her. She made her way to the window and slightly pulled the curtain back, allowing a slice of sunlight into the room. The light hit the sleeping figure on the bed. Hitomi grabbed the chair from her desk and carefully placed it beside the bed. Sitting down, she gazed in awe at the angel that lay in front of her. His dark hair fell across his face and although he was bloodied and bruised, he still managed to look beautiful. _How could I not take him in?_ Daring once more to touch his heavenly wings, Hitomi reached out her hand.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him as the events of the night before came rushing back to him. _Merle's gone…_ his heart felt heavy as he thought of her. Van quickly pushed away his thoughts of her and his feeling of sadness, _Ok, let's sort this out. What happened to me? I was flying for a while… Then I was too tired to keep going… And then there were trees… So many trees… I must have fallen… Am I dead?_ What had happened to him now? Where was he? Through the darkness, Van felt a light touch and his body reacted instantly. Consciousness came rushing back to him and his eyes snapped open.

* * *

Hitomi rapidly pulled her hand back when she felt him move. The angel began to stir. Hitomi suddenly felt anxious. This was crazy! None of it made any sense! Though she had mixed emotions pulsing through her, Hitomi waited expectantly.

* * *

Van's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. Not noticing the surprised gasp of a girl, he stifled a groan of pain caused by his sudden movement. The pain that reverberated throughout his wings and body was excruciating. _Just great… I think I've broken a wing… maybe two…_ Van frowned. Finally noticing the soft bed he sat on, he looked at his surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ Turning around, Van found himself facing a girl. Both in a state of shock, they just stared into each others eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** People were telling me that it's really good to have a BETA... and it really is!As a writer, you'reworried about what you've written.. But then your BETA's there to support and help you! It's great! Anyway, that's Chapter 3: Falling- hope you liked it!I don't know when the next chapter will be out... 


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Escaflowne characters, but I do own this story.

**Author's Note: **I have finally posted chapter four! Yay! Sorry for the wait! Knowing how long it would take me to get this chapter out, I made it longer than all the others. Hopefully this chapter doesn't bore you all to death- that would just be terrible!

Just wanted to say thanks to the following people for the reviews: Pure hope, Missing White Wings 15, Kagome1514, zero-serenity, Inda, Blitz KriegHerr, Coniving, Moi, elena-maria, Macky, Silver S. and shax666. And a BIG BIG thank you to Leneia for helping me through the writing process. Big hug

-----

Chapter 4: Aftermath

Having his own special quarters at Zaibach, courtesy of Dornkirk, Folken was always the first to lurk the corridors of the high-tech building. After yesterday's meeting with Dornkirk, Folken had decided to speak with the suspected culprit first thing in the morning.

He stood outside Allen Schezar's office and waited patiently - it was already 5:30 in the morning. So, if it were a normal day, the trainer would be arriving in the next few minutes in order to prepare for a rigorous day of training that started in half an hour. As if on cue, Allen Schezar rounded the corner, a surprised look clear on his face as he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Folken standing there. But the Zaibach trainer quickly recovered and made his way to the door, pulling out a key card.

"Good morning, Allen," Folken greeted, blocking his path.

"Good morning," the trainer replied unenthusiastically. Allen remained where he was, knowing full well what Folken was there for. _May as well get this over and done with_, he thought grimly.

"I have a matter to discuss with you," Folken informed the blonde man standing before him - the man that he envied because he was more of a brother to Van than he ever was.

"Is that so?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the situation - what happened here last night."

"Now that you mention it," Allen feigned deep thought, "I think I heard whispers about chaos erupting and what not."

Folken gave him a pointed look, "Then let me be the one to clarify things for you. Last night, the main power was shut down, so you can just imagine what happened."

"Such a shame," Allen answered, staring evenly at Dornkirk's right-hand man.

"Not only did Zaibach workers die, but so did many experiments."

"They're better off dead anyway."

Folken ignored this comment, "I'm sure that you'll be delighted to hear that my brother managed to escape amidst the disruptions."

Upon hearing this, Allen felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hid his relief well. "What can I say? Van has always been the smart one," he paused briefly, "I would say that it runs in the family, but we both know I'd be lying." Van got away so as far as Allen was concerned, this conversation was over. "Considering that I'll no longer have training with Van, I have some spare time. So if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Folken didn't budge an inch and a frown creased Allen's features, "I'll have you know that you are the suspected offender, so I warn you not to push your luck. You should also know that the cat-girl was not as lucky as Van."

Allen didn't get to enjoy his relief for very long - this news struck him like a blow. How is it that Van escaped and Merle did not?

"You know as well as I do that he'll come back for her," Folken Strategos continued, "Dornkirk has ordered that she is not to be harmed. She will not be training with you any longer and no tests will be conducted in the laboratories, however, she is to have medical check-ups."

That brought little relief to the trainer. "Is that all you have to say?" Allen asked, trying to maintain his composed disposition. "Because I think I hear Dornkirk calling you." And with that, Allen roughly pushed Folken aside. He quickly swiped his key card and entered his code. The light on the keypad turned a bright green and the lock clicked as it disengaged. Allen opened the door and closed it in one swift movement before Folken could get another word in. He heard Folken mutter something from beyond the door and listened as his footsteps faded away. But instead of sitting at his computer and working on the database of his charges, Allen just stood in the middle of his office and put his mind to work. _Why isn't Merle with Van? I'll have to ask her when the time is right… But how can I when she won't be training anymore?_ Allen frowned deeply, _Unless I volunteer to take her to Millerna's for the check-ups… At least then, I'll be able to look out for her until Van gets back_. With a new resolve, Allen turned on his computer and sat down, watching it boot up. _You better hurry though, Van. I don't know how long Dornkirk can wait before he comes after you_.

-----

Van stared into the girl's awe-struck eyes and she stared right back. _Who is she and where the hell am I_? Van was utterly confused and disoriented, but cautious at the same time. It was, after all, what Allen had always told him to be during a fight. Only this time he wasn't in a fight, he was facing a girl. Being cautious was probably one of the few teachings that actually stuck with him. Snapping out of his disoriented state, Van became self-conscious of his angelic wings. Disregarding his injuries, he quickly pulled them in, as if it would erase them from the girl's memory. Van's left wing came in painfully, but his right wing was not as obedient. His broken wing barely moved, limp at his side as it sent a searing pain racing through his body. Van swore under his breath. _This is just perfect. I don't know where I am, I have a broken wing and there's a girl staring at me. She's probably wondering which news channel to expose me to first,_ Van swore for a second time.

Hitomi came out of her awe-struck daze as soon as the angel in front of her moved. The boy pulled in his wings, but only one managed to disappear from view. She heard him swear - twice.

Hitomi reached out a comforting hand. "Are you ok?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped as he slapped her hand away before she could reach him.

His reaction was so unexpected, it left Hitomi stunned. _What kind of angel acts this way?_ But her shock quickly changed to anger at his rudeness. "Don't tell me what to do. I've taken you into my home, so the least you can do is be polite - if not nice," she retorted, wanting to slap him. "I should have left you in the forest," she muttered under her breath. But just as fast as her anger came, it subsided just as quickly. She instantly regretted what had come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, not allowing him to respond. "I guess I'm just frazzled… I mean, I've never met an an-" she paused as she considered her words carefully, "anyone like you before."

There was an awkward silence. How was Van supposed to react? What was he supposed to do? Before he could even think of anything, the girl abruptly stood up.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki," she introduced with a quick bow and looked back up into his dark eyes. "I found you in my family's forest," Hitomi explained, "I didn't want to leave you there, so I brought you here. You must be hungry… How about I make blueberry pancakes? I learnt how to make them from this cooking show my mom watches on TV. Pancakes aren't your normal breakfast though. I would offer you something else, but I'm not a good cook and pancakes are about the only thing I'm good at besides athletics and tarot card reading…" she laughed nervously.

"Uh…" Van started uncertainly.

"Great! I'll just be downstairs in the kitchen. I'll be back soon so just make yourself at home, ok? I shouldn't take long," Hitomi rushed out of the room before Van could say anything. _Which is probably a good thing… or not…_ he thought with fear slowly rising. _She's probably making a call to the local news crew!_ Van quickly stood up only to fall back on the bed with a pained groan_. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this place when I'm all banged up?_ He glanced at his surroundings. The sun was shining brightly through the window. _I've made it through the night without being chained and added to a freak show…_ Van tried to think logically, _So maybe she really is just making food…_ Van exhaled sharply. _What have I gotten myself into and how am I supposed to get out? _Van took his eyes away from the world outside that he was, despite himself, anxious to see. His gaze wandered to the desk in the room and - more importantly - the dirty, black backpack that Allen had given him. _I was wondering where that went… I'm surprised she even found the thing_. Van struggled to his feet, wincing as he stood up, his wing limp at his side. Retrieving the bag, Van returned to the bed where his worn out body was able to relax. Finding a comfortable position where his broken wing felt… no, _caused_ less pain, Van began to unpack.

-----

Hitomi held the electric mixer in the bowl of pancake mixture she had made - not actually concentrating on the task, but allowing her mind to wander. _How could I yell at him like that? _She berated herself. _He doesn't know who I am or where he is and he's probably all confused. He also has wings sticking out of his back and injuries all over… Either way_, Hitomi thought as her mixing continued, the whirring of the mixer a dull sound to her ears, _he has every right to act the way he is. I shouldn't expect any more. Although, it wouldn't hurt him to be a little nicer…I wonder what happened to him though…Well, I'll just have to wait and see… Right! I'll wait and see_, she decided and switched the kitchen appliance off. She placed the mixer in the sink, looking down at herself. "I should have worn an apron," she frowned at the sight of her clothes splattered with pancake mixture. "I told him it wouldn't take long, so I better get started…" Hitomi told herself after cleaning her top with a damp cloth. Turning on the stove, Hitomi began to cook their breakfast.

-----

Van could already smell the unfamiliar, yet delicious aroma of the pancakes through the closed doors before he even heard Hitomi start up the stairs. As the footsteps grew louder, he heard her stumble with a muffled curse and he wondered, for a moment, if she needed any help. But that thought quickly passed. He heard Hitomi place whatever she was carrying on the floor and the door opened, filling the room with the smell of food.

Picking up the tray of food, Hitomi walked in with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I took so long," the girl apologized as she placed the tray on her desk. "I didn't know how hungry you were, so I made five for you and I brought some fruits as well. I didn't know what drink you'd have liked, so I just decided on water. I hope you don't mind," Hitomi made her way to him and handed him a stack of pancakes and a knife and fork to eat it with. Then she placed the glass of water on the bedside table. He accepted the food silently and stared at it for a while; as an experiment, he had never had the privilege of tasting such luxuries. All he had to eat at Zaibach was dry rice, tasteless vegetables and tough meat. Pancakes were a good change and he wasn't in any position to complain. He would have thought that pancakes would have to be eaten with chopsticks, but apparently not. Fortunately for him, Hitomi had brought a knife and fork; chopsticks were another thing that he did not have the privilege of using. Van could still remember what Dilandau had said to him, _It requires class - something that experiments_ don't_ have_.

"I see you've unpacked," Hitomi said as she made her way back to her desk for her own plate of food, snapping Van out of memory lane. He made no reply. Hitomi returned to the chair beside the bed to see that he had already started eating. She smiled to herself and started eating too. "Do you like it?" she asked as she took another bite.

There was a long pause and just when Hitomi thought he wasn't going to answer, he looked up from his plate.

"It's… good…" he said slowly and continued eating, bearing the pain he felt while he moved his right arm. Van savoured the flavour as it danced across his tongue; it wasn't like anything he had ever tasted before.

Hitomi grinned, "If you're still hungry after eating all that, there's more food downstairs." The only reply she received was a quick nod. "You know…" she started slowly, staring at her pancakes, "you still haven't told me your name yet." Hitomi braced herself for another outburst, but instead, there was another long silence. She continued to gaze at her pancakes, watching as the maple syrup dripped down the sides. When she couldn't hear any movement from him, she looked up to see that he was staring at her with untrusting eyes.

Van stared hard. _Should I tell her?_ He wondered, _She's only asking for my name… and I don't hear anyone barging through the doors to come shackle me up to take me away_. An uneasy silence had descended on them as they stared at each other; brown against green. _I should tell her… it's the least I can do after all she's done for me_.

Hitomi looked uncomfortable, so she averted her eyes. Van felt his expression soften. She looked back to say something, but Van cut her off.

"Van," he said simply. She smiled at him again and he was the one to look away this time. Van continued to eat.

"Van…" she repeated his name; it suited him. "Do you have a last name?" she asked.

"'Van' is all you need to know," he answered without looking up.

"Ok…" Hitomi said disappointedly. _Well, at least he told me his name_, she thought and ate another bite. She was beginning to lose herself in her thoughts, just as she thought Van had. Hitomi nearly choked on her food as she saw a flash of the two tarot cards in her mind.

Van glanced up at her and gave her a funny look.

"I'm… fine," Hitomi told him as she caught her breath. She had suddenly lost her appetite. Resting the knife and fork beside her pancakes, she placed the plate on her lap. Hitomi looked back at Van. "So… what happened to you?" she dared to ask, the cards still clear in her mind. As she had predicted, Van looked up with suspicious eyes. But before he could yell at her as she thought he would, she retracted her question, "Forget I asked. It's none of my business." Another silence followed and Hitomi racked her brain for something to talk about that wouldn't upset Van. As she was thinking, her eyes scanned the room. Well, she didn't think that they could talk about athletics or books or movies or anything else that she had come up with. But then her eyes stopped when they saw Van's wings. She smiled to herself. "I think that your wings are beautiful," she said softly with a gentle smile.

Van swallowed the food that filled his mouth, a dumbstruck look on his face. Did he hear her right? _Did she just say that my wings are beautiful?_ Van was looking at Hitomi and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. His stunned expression disappeared and he laughed wryly, "You and Merle are the only ones who think that."

"Merle?" Hitomi wondered in confusion and curiosity.

"Never mind," Van replied and placed his plate on the bed, no longer in the mood to eat.

Hitomi knew immediately that this 'Merle' person was off-topic too, starting to feel the hopelessness creeping in. But then something occurred to her, _I never asked how he was feeling_. "So, how are you? Your injuries, I mean."

"Fine," he lied, his whole body still stinging with pain.

Hitomi looked at him with sceptical eyes for a moment. "I dressed your wounds as best as I could. I didn't know what to do about your wings though," she paused, "I think one of them is broken."

"Considering that I fell from the sky," Van replied with dry sarcasm.

She gave him a pointed look, but continued, "The trees must have broken your fall before you landed in the clearing. I'm surprised that nothing else is broken."

"My body's a lot stronger than most," he said simply, surprised as he slowly relaxed into the conversation.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Hitomi wondered, _Considering that he has wings, I can only imagine what else is different about him_. "You can stay here for as long as you want," Hitomi spoke casually now, "You have to anyway. I'm not a doctor or anything, but I don't think that you should be doing any flying just yet. Give it a few weeks and-"

Van was alarmed, "I don't have a few weeks! I have to go back and save Merle." But as soon as he said that, he quickly calmed down, _What am I so worried about? I'm genetically engineered; I heal faster than an average human_.

Hitomi looked startled. "I don't know what you've been through, but I _do _know that it isn't such a good idea to push yourself when you're injured. Believe me, I've been there," Hitomi said, remembering all the times that she had pushed herself to beat her personal track record even after she had pulled her muscles; the outcome was never good. "If you push yourself," Hitomi continued with a serious face, "your injuries will only get worse. So as I was saying before, you're welcome to stay here. My mom's away on a business trip and she won't be back in a week or so… I don't know what we're going to do when she gets back, but we'll deal with that later."

"I shouldn't stay here," Van answered, looking at Hitomi evenly.

"You don't really have a choice. Besides, I'm assuming that you don't have anywhere else to go," Hitomi said. Van looked away, confirming what she had presumed. Hitomi stood up, "Are you done with your food?" When Van nodded his reply, she took both their plates and returned them to the tray she had brought. She took a sip of water from the glass she had left on her desk before turning to face Van, "I'm just going to go clean up, so I'll be downstairs for a bit. I'll leave your drink and the fruits here just in case you get hungry again, ok?" When Van didn't respond, she gave him a quick smile and left the room.

Van was left to his thoughts once more. Hitomi was right; he didn't have anywhere else to go. He would have been in the mountains, but instead he was in a girl's bedroom. And even if he tried to leave, he wouldn't get very far with the injuries he had sustained… at least not for a few days. Hitomi was right again; he would have to stay here until he had recovered properly. _So, since I'm stuck here, I may as well make myself comfortable_, he thought with a deep sigh of defeat. _I'll be there soon, Merle. I promise_.

-----

She opened her eyes wearily and when her sight focused, she noted her familiar surroundings; she was in her cell again. A horrible sound reached her ears and a few seconds later, she realized that it was her - she had groaned in pain. She struggled into a sitting position and flashes from the night before entered her mind. Dilandau had chased them, getting closer by the second. Merle had clung to Van so tightly in fear. And soon they were outside. There were bodies everywhere. She didn't want to end up like them. All she wanted was for her and Van to be set free.

The cat-girl felt hot tears sting her eyes as she remembered. But she hadn't been set free. Instead, she had let Van go. She didn't even get to see him fly away. Merle reached up and touched the side of her face which had been struck by the Slayer; it was swollen now. _Oh, Van…_ Merle thought in despair and worry, _I hope you're safe. I miss you so much…_ Merle's ears pricked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. _No_, she thought with dread, _Please go away_. But her silent request had been denied.

Dilandau stood there, looking down on her with disgust. That one look sent her insides reeling; the fear slowly began to consume her.

The Slayer's lips suddenly twisted into a sickening smile, "I've made your face all swollen, haven't I? I love how the swelling's distorted your face, don't you?" He laughed to himself.

_Please, just leave me alone!_ Merle wanted to scream.

His laughing stopped abruptly and Dilandau stared at her with cold, crazed eyes, "Van won't be able to save you."

Merle bit her lip, hoping that her tears wouldn't fall. She had been denied again. Her tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks, stopping at her mouth; she could taste their saltiness.

"You were _born_ here and you'll _die_ here," the Slayer continued in a deadly whisper. "You filthy animal," he spat with a sneer.

The two had been so caught up, that they didn't notice the arrival of a third party. "Didn't Dornkirk order you not to harm her?" a calm voice inquired. Dilandau and Merle looked to the source of the voice.

"I haven't laid a finger on her," Dilandau snapped as he glared daggers at the blonde man before him.

"Maybe not physically," Allen replied as he opened the cell door, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't verbal abuse cause emotional harm?" Allen motioned for Merle to come to him and she complied immediately. The trainer kept himself in between the cat-girl and the Slayer, in case the latter tried anything. "Now if you'll excuse us," Allen continued as he began to lead Merle away, "we have a check-up to go to."

But of course, Dilandau wouldn't let Allen have the last word. "Van's going to hell and I'll personally make sure that you all go with him!" he yelled at their departing backs.

-----

"I'm glad that I wasn't here last night," the doctor spoke with relief as she placed the electrodes on Merle's body, connecting her to the ECG unit. Millerna looked up at Allen's turned back for a moment, then looked back at the ECG unit and turned it on. "I was wondering why the others weren't here this morning, but then Folken told me what happened when I bumped into him earlier. I felt so sick… _I_ could have been one of those bodies that they had to clean up if I stayed late like I normally do…" she continued in hushed tones and shuddered involuntarily. "I'm glad that you weren't here last night either, Allen," Millerna said, not noticing the uncomfortable silence from the two. Millerna began to pull off the electrodes on Merle's body and turned the ECG unit off, "Then there's Van. Dornkirk must be furious - to have his most prized experiment slip through his fingers like that. He'll certainly go to any length to capture Van, especially when you consider the consequence if the media ever caught wind of what Zaibach really is." Millerna helped Merle put her clothes back on, "And why didn't he take you with him? I thought the two of you were like brother and sister. You've always been together - even before I started working here," the doctor paused as she thought, "But maybe Van was only thinking of himself. Every exp-"

"Don't say that!" Merle exclaimed suddenly, making both Allen and Millerna stare at her. "You don't _know_ Van! You weren't there last night, so don't act like you know what happened!" Merle cried out in anger and frustration; she had no idea where Van was or if he was even still alive and Millerna's thoughtless words brought her no comfort. "Van did his best, but he got hurt," Merle continued in a lower voice, with downcast eyes, "And for all we know, he could be dead…" Merle felt a sob catch in her throat and her tears began to fall.

The doctor was at a loss for words, "I… Merle… I'm…"

_Well, this isn't going to get any better_, Allen thought as he decided to interject, "I think we'd better go." The Zaibach trainer took hold of the crying girl. "We'll just come back later," he added to Millerna.

"Umm… ok…" the blonde woman trailed off uncertainly, still disoriented by Merle's display of anger and despair. She watched as the doors closed as the two left.

-----

Merle cried all the way to her cell. As hard as she tried to stop, the tears just kept pouring out. And her crying had started to make breathing difficult.

Allen sat Merle down on the bed and took a seat next to her. He sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do first to comfort her. "Hey, it's ok, Merle," he started, "What would Van say if he could see you like this?" But this only made Merle cry louder and Allen felt like kicking himself. He tried again, "Listen, I've known Van for as long as you have and one thing that I've learnt about him over the years is that he's one stubborn kid and it'll take more than Dilandau to bring him down. You just have to hang in there and you'll definitely see him again."

"Really?" Merle asked as her crying turned to a soft whimper.

"Really," he confirmed.

Merle sniffed. "I can see why Van likes you so much," she said with a small smile. Allen smiled back. And for the first time since she had woken up, Merle felt like everything was going to be ok.

-----

"Ok. The dishes are washed…" Hitomi looked around to ensure that she hadn't forgotten anything, "Hmm…"

"Hey."

"Aah!" Hitomi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, turning to Van with flushed cheeks.

"Do what?" Van smirked.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked him as she calmed down. She tilted her head unconsciously as she looked at him. Van stood there, shirtless with one wing tucked in and one limp at his side - he looked funny. Hitomi stifled a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Van's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" she defended with a smile, "Did you want something? Were you still hungry? You know, you should be upstairs resting. You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"I just wanted to know where your toilet was."

"Oh… right. There's one just around the corner, second door on your right," Hitomi made a gesture to the hallway leading away from the kitchen. "And when you're done, I'll give you a tour around the house! But I'll make it quick so you don't strain yourself too much, ok?" she added enthusiastically as she washed her hands one last time.

"I don't -" Van began to protest.

"Hmm?" Hitomi turned around amid wiping her hands.

Van sighed in resignation, "Never mind. I'll be right back."

-----

"This is the guest room that you'll be staying in. I would have carried you here at the start, but you were kind of heavy and my room was closer. My room is down the hall, next to the stairs. Ummm…" she trailed off as she tried to think of anything else she forgot to mention. "I'll have to look around for some clothes for you to wear, but I'm sure I'll find something. If you feel like watching TV, the remote is on the table… and if you need anything else, just let me know. But for now, I'll let you rest."

"Ok…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she remembered the most important thing. "I'll be going out for a while," Hitomi continued and this alarmed the runaway, "to get some lunch."

Van relaxed considerably, "Lunch?"

"Well, we don't have enough food, so I'm going to get more. I was meant to go tomorrow, but I'll go today instead."

"I thought you said that you weren't a good cook?"

Hitomi's green orbs widened in surprise, _He was actually listening to me ramble on before?_ "I'm not. I was actually thinking about getting some take-out for lunch and then we could just stock up on instant ramen or something. I should only be gone an hour or so." Hitomi walked over to the bedside table and took out a pen and paper from the drawer. "If you have any problems or you think of anything you want me to buy while I'm out, here's my mobile number," she quickly scribbled down her number. "Just dial the number and you'll be fine," she quickly added as she gestured to the phone on the table, hoping she didn't offend him for assuming he had never used a phone before.

"Ok," Van didn't even seem to notice.

"Well, I think that's it…" she mumbled to herself and double-checked everything in her mind one more time, nodding unconsciously as she did so. After her mental double-check, she looked back at Van to see him smirking in amusement at her.

Hitomi blushed furiously. "I'll be back later," she informed him and quickly turned to leave.

"Hitomi," he called her back, it was the first time that he had used her name.

She turned back to him, her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?" she looked at him expectantly, her cheeks still stained pink. There was a long pause. It seemed as though Van was thinking about what he was going to say or he was having a hard time saying it.

"…Thanks," he said quietly.

With a final smile, Hitomi closed the door behind her. These holidays were definitely going to be interesting.

-----

He entered the darkened room within the Zaibach building. "You called me, sir?" Folken Strategos looked at the ageing man sitting before him.

"Each of our experiments have been implanted with tracking devices, have they not?"

"Yes," Folken confirmed, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

"I want you to locate the Dragon's whereabouts and report back to me as soon as you know. I would send Dilandau, but we both know how carried away he gets when it comes to your brother. He would only chase him away."

"But sir, I thought that we had decided to wait for his return," Folken didn't understand what was going on. Why had Dornkirk suddenly changed his mind?

"Are you questioning me, Folken?"

"No, sir."

"I have been ruminating over the situation that Zaibach has been placed in because of last night's events and I have come to the conclusion that it is best to be one step ahead in case our circumstances deteriorate."

"Yes. But-"

"There is no harm in being prepared, Folken," Dornkirk cut him off with a stern look.

"Of course."

"Now go," the man behind Zaibach ordered with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Make sure you find him."

Folken stood there for a moment before leaving to execute the task he had been given.

-----

**Author's Note:** Was it that long? Well, as my BETA (Leneia) was telling me, this chapter was important for character development. She's given me suggestions as to what the next chapter could include and I have a few ideas of my own. I'll do my best to get the next instalment out ASAP and hopefully it'll be better.


	6. Set Into Motion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ecaflowne. But there is an original character that I have introduced

**Author's note:** I'm finally here with Chapter 5! So sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had a case of writer's block that obviously kept me from writing. Also, school's been taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, thanks to the following people for their reviews for chapter 4: Coniving, hh, zero-serenity, tigger093061, Kagome1514, Macky, Pure hope and elena-maria, . Also, thanks to Leneia for the support and encouragement. You are such a big help! Now that I've had my say… enjoy!

-----

Chapter 5: Set Into Motion

Folken Strategos slowly headed in the direction of the Technology Department that was located somewhere within the Zaibach building, straight after his meeting with his maker. Van's brother didn't understand why Dornkirk would change his mind so shortly after agreeing to wait. Perhaps Dornkirk had another plan in mind – a plan that Folken was yet to be informed of. Or maybe Dornkirk really didn't have the patience to wait - it was the Dragon that was on the loose after all. Unless Folken had it all wrong and Dilandau actually had something to do with it all. _I swear, if that idiot has been meddling again, he is going to regret it. _

Folken walked briskly through the Technology Department, ignoring the wary glances that were cast his way. As he walked, he kept an eye out for the man behind most of Zaibach's technological development, Sasuke Minagawa.

"Minagawa," Folken called out once he spotted the person he was looking for. The young, ebony haired man turned at the sound of his name.

"Strategos," Sasuke replied with a curt nod as Folken approached him. "I didn't expect to see you here," Sasuke stated, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need you to locate the Dragon," was the curt reply.

"Ah, yes. Is Dornkirk getting anxious already?" Sasuke answered with amused indigo eyes.

"Just find him," Folken ordered.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll get right on it," he nodded and headed towards his office with Folken only one step behind. Sasuke sat behind his bright screened computer, placed his hand on the mouse and began clicking away as Folken stood by. "This should only take a few seconds. Hang on," Sasuke entered Van's experiment number and a few codes, then sat back to let the satellite do the rest. A map appeared on the screen and a red dot flashed. "There he is," Sasuke grinned at the brilliance of technology and tapped a finger on the monitor.

"I can see that," Folken replied dryly, "But where exactly is he?"

"I grew up in that area. The Dragon seems to be in the Kanzaki forest- it belongs to the family itself. He could either be in the forest or in the Kanzaki house, which is somewhere in the forest or something… I forget. Anyway, I highly doubt that the Dragon would be in the house, otherwise the media would be all over there like flies."

Folken remained silent as he processed all the information. "How far away is it?" he asked.

"I'd say that it's around 2-3 hours away by car."

Another silence followed as Folken considered this. He was surprised that Van had made it that far with an injured arm and wing. But then again, the injuries that Dilandau had inflicted on his brother didn't seem that serious.

"If Dornkirk plans on sending out the Slayers to retrieve the Dragon, things can go either way. The Dragon could have left by the time you reach him _or_ the Slayers will find his dead body lying in a ditch somewhere," Sasuke added; his eyes still on the screen.

Folken clenched his teeth in an attempt to subdue his anger. "I asked you to locate the Dragon and how long it would take to get to him. I don't ever recall asking you to analyse the situation any further than that," he replied through gritted teeth.

Sasuke looked up at Folken warily. The technology genius hadn't had many encounters with Folken Strategos before, but he knew enough about him to know that he was not the kind to lose his cool. "Right - sorry," Sasuke apologized dismissively, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"That's all for now."

Folken walked away and closed the door. As he headed back the way he came, an uneasy feeling began to settle over him. Sasuke was right; there was every possibility that Van was lying dead in a ditch. But Folken tried to push that thought to the darker recesses of his mind as he made his way back to Dornkirk's main room.

_I wonder what Dornkirk plans to do with this information,_ he thought as he strode down the corridor, turning at the next passageway. Here, Folken reached a locked door. He got out his key card, swiped it and then entered the code required. A few seconds passed as the device registered the information and a green light flashed indicating that the process was complete. The door unlocked. Folken pushed past and entered a hallway. At the end was another door, however, this time Folken just walked straight in.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Dornkirk greeted as Folken entered the room. Only he and Dornkirk had access to this room - Folken was actually quite lucky. Dilandau had been allowed entry once, but that was the only time. "What information do you have for me?" Dornkirk asked.

"The Dragon has been located in the Kanzaki forest, which is only a few hours away from here," Strategos replied immediately.

"The Kanzaki forest…" the old man mumbled to himself. Dornkirk's eyes glazed over as he seemed to lose himself in his thoughts, but his eyes turned sharp once more. "Is there anything else?" he questioned.

"Sasuke Minagawa- head of the Technology Department," Folken began, adding a little reminder as to who Sasuke was, "says that the Dragon may be on the move, unless he is dead. If that is the case, then the body should still be there when we arrive."

"That's an interesting possibility," Dornkirk replied flatly with a deep frown, creasing his already wrinkled features. "Since Sasuke seems to know everything, I want you to send him there to locate the Dragon. Have him search the entire forest. If he is alive, then leave him be. But if he _is_ dead, then his body must be retrieved – for obvious reasons."

"I don't believe the Dragon to be dead. He is much stronger than he is given credit for."

"Folken, I'm not _asking_ you to do this, I'm _telling_ you. Now go and relay my orders to Sasuke."

-----

"Did you understand all of what I said?" Folken asked after explaining what had to be done.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, "You want _me_ to go there and look for the Dragon?"

Folken's eyes narrowed dangerously, "These are Dornkirk's orders. The Dragon knows who I am, therefore, I can't go. _You_, on the other hand, are a stranger to him."

"Isn't this the reason you decided to create the Slayers? Isn't this their job?" Sasuke questioned sceptically.

"Dilandau tends to get a bit carried away with his tasks. It's one of his flaws," Folken answered, "Thus, you have been chosen for this."

"This was _not_ in my job description. Hands-on work with the experiments is not my thing. My work is confined to the Technology Department. I-"

"I'll be sure that you get paid a bonus," Folken cut the man off with a dismissive tone. "I want audio and visual access to your trip, so get your equipment ready. We leave within the hour."

With the promised bonus in mind, Sasuke nodded and watched as Folken left the room. Once he was gone, Sasuke prepared the devices needed for his little excursion.

-----

"So you didn't watch any TV while I was gone?" Hitomi asked her new-found friend, crumpling a chip bag and placing it in a paper bag marked with a giant, yellow M. Van was either really hungry or he was just a fast eater, having finished his lunch first.

"No."

Van still wasn't talkative.

_Unless, he really doesn't talk much_, Hitomi contemplated.

"There should be something on now…" she trailed off uncertainly as she grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV on. The sudden noise emitted from the TV startled the angel, causing him to jump back a bit. Hitomi grinned, earning herself a glare. "Sorry," she apologized, still grinning. As his heartbeat returned to normal, Van returned his attention to the TV and watched the images dancing before his eyes. He had only vague memories of watching TV as a child. The closest thing he had gotten to a TV was the monitors in the medical centre and the computers he had seen. He had caught glimpses of Allen's computer screen, which had always been filled with data.

"Haven't… haven't you watched TV before?" Hitomi hesitated to ask. Van looked at her silently and she waited for his reply.

"… I have vague memories… Or maybe it's just wishful thinking…"

Not knowing what to say, she offered Van her kindest and warmest smile. Holding her gaze for only a moment, Van looked back at the TV.

"So… what show is this?" he asked as casually as possible.

Hitomi smiled, this time to herself, "I wouldn't have a clue. I don't watch that much TV - especially not at this time." Hitomi handed Van the remote, "Here. The remote's pretty easy to use. The big red button is the on/off switch; you can change the channel by pressing the numbers or the arrows just there. But those arrows there are used to turn the volume up or down. You-" Hitomi's explanation was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her mobile phone. The shrill ringing startled Van once more and he dropped the remote as he cursed loudly. But he was quick to calm down, watching on suspiciously.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hitomi apologized frantically, startled by the ringing as well. She took out her phone from her bag. "Hello?" she answered, "Hi, Yukari. How's the babysitting going?"

_Who's Yukari?_ Van wondered as he continued to listen.

"Y-You want to come over? Now!" Hitomi exclaimed in panic and looked over to Van, their eyes locked.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Yukari…" she said more slowly, watching as Van looked at her warily. "What does Amano have to do…No.Amano isn't here. Yukari!" Hitomi felt her cheeks grow hot, and Van staring her down only added to her embarrassment.

_Who's Amano?_ Van's eyes narrowed considerably. _And why is she turning red like that?_

Hitomi broke free from Van's stare, looking away so that he was in her blind spot. "No. No, I'm sick," Hitomi inserted the best fake cough she could muster, which wasn't very good at all, "I'm not lying."

For a moment, Van was amused, _Even I can do better than that_.

"I really am sick," she continued to Yukari, "Your mom was right- I've caught a cold. Well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you and your brother sick. A cold could turn into something worse. I don't know - a fever? Pneumonia? Ok. I'm sorry that you can't come over. Ok. Thanks for understanding. I know - I owe you two of those cakes you like so much. I promise I won't forget. Ok. Say hi to your family for me. Bye!" It was only after her conversation with Yukari had ended did she notice that Van had turned the volume down. He was _still_ looking at her. She supposed he wanted an explanation. "That was Yukari – my best friend. She wanted to come over."

"Why didn't you let her?"

"I couldn't let her see you. Not when you still can't hide your other wing. But once you're all better, it would be great if you could meet her."

Van was surprised by her answer, but hid it well by nodding slowly. "And Amano – who's he?" Hitomi blushed again when he mentioned the name. It bothered him for some reason and not knowing why it did only bothered him even more.

"He's a friend too…"

Van looked back at the TV and turned the volume up slightly – not too loud that it would irritate his ears, but just loud enough to hear properly.

Hitomi watched Van with observing eyes.

_Why is it that when he asks, he gets an answer, but when I ask, all I get is a suspicious stare or a cold rejection? Ok, so our circumstances are completely different… but still…_ Hitomi exhaled sharply and Van turned to give her a do-you-have-some-sort-of-problem look. "I'm fine," Hitomi waved her hands dismissively, and then took hold of the McDonald's bag containing the rubbish from their lunch. "You just keep relaxing here. I'm going to take a shower and after that, I'll look for some clothes for you. I'm sure that you'll want to get cleaned up later on too," Hitomi stood up, "Will you be ok here?"

"I'm not a child that you need to mother," Van replied flatly as he experimented with the remote, pressing various buttons and waiting to see what would happen.

"I never said that you-" Hitomi cut herself off, knowing better than to get into an unnecessary argument. "Ok, I'll be a while…" she trailed off. Van seemed to be too preoccupied with the TV to answer, so Hitomi left without another word.

-----

Van pressed another button, even as he heard the door close. Instead of showing a different program, as all the other channels had, the TV screen displayed a silver, fuzzy blur and a distorted sound reached him, hurting his eardrums. "Aah!" Van exclaimed and he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw the remote at the screen. The remote crashed to the floor, leaving a distinct crack that ran along the screen. The battery cover on the remote had come off and the batteries had fallen out. His idea didn't turn out as well as he had thought it would - he had cracked the TV screen, dismembered the remote and the jarring sound had not ceased. "There has to be some other switch," he muttered under his breath, glancing at the useless remote on the floor. Looking up with a grimace on his face, he scanned the TV, or more specifically, the buttons on it. His eyes spotted a big, round button, "This better be it." Reaching out, he quickly pressed the button. The TV turned black and silence immediately filled the room. Van breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned his left side against the wall adjacent to the bed. Savouring the silence, Van began to think. Another curse escaped his lips – not because of the TV, but because of Hitomi. While Hitomi had been talking on the phone, he had realized something- he was starting to grow comfortable around her. It hadn't even been a day, but he could already feel it. Sure he had his suspicions, but how could he not like her? She had accepted him into her home and had shown him kindness and friendship. She had even lied to her best friend, so that he wouldn't be found out; she had lied to Yukari to protect him despite the fact that they had barely known each other a day. It was amazing that the first person who he met outside Zaibach was kind hearted and generous. Though Van still believed that most humans were despicable, Hitomi's kindness was starting to open his eyes. He hadn't known Hitomi long, but he knew that she didn't judge or discriminate him the way he knew others would – he could see it in her eyes. Van also knew that it would be dangerous for the both of them if a bond was to form between them. One of them would end up hurt.

_I have to keep my guard up_, he told himself.

With a new resolve, Van reached over for his pack, which Hitomi had conveniently placed on the bed. He took out the map of the area and the blueprints of Zaibach that Allen had smartly provided. It was time to make a plan.

-----

"Make sure you have everything you need," Folken reminded the head of the Technology Department of Zaibach.

"Let's see then," Sasuke Minagawa started as he scanned over the devices laid out before him. He picked up a pen. "I've got my camera," he placed the pen in his shirt front pocket.

"That's your camera?" Folken questioned.

"Technology, these days," Sasuke grinned, "The camera is for the visual feedback you wanted." He then picked up two sets of one of the standard devices used. "Here's an earpiece and a microphone for the both of us," he handed one set to Folken, putting the other earpiece in his ear and placing the microphone in his front pocket. "You'll be able to pick up the audio feedback- just place the earpiece in your ear the way I did. They're wireless, which makes it even more convenient, and inside each of them is a 30 GB memory microchip- it's the standard memory card inserted in all of them. I didn't think it would be necessary to have anything bigger than that. With that much memory, we'll be able to record the whole thing."

"How exactly am I supposed to get the audio and visual feedback?" Folken inquired.

"Oh, right," Sasuke replied, "You have a computer in your office right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I know for a fact that besides my computer, the computers belonging to Dornkirk's most trusted counsel has the program needed to access the audio and video files I'll be sending. Just turn your computer on. I'll open up the port between your server and mine, that way you'll see and hear everything. A box will appear on your computer screen asking for confirmation about the connection and all you have to do is accept. It's not hard. Everything will open up automatically." Folken didn't respond. "Did you get all that?" Sasuke asked, finding it amusing to see Folken in a more "inferior" state.

"…Yes…"

"That reminds me," Sasuke continued to himself, "I'll need my laptop, won't I?" Sasuke turned to Folken with his laptop in hand, "I've been giving this task a lot of thought and I was thinking that I would pose as an officer of the local neighbourhood watch. How does that sound?"

"As long as you get the job done."

"So it's a good idea then? Because then I could ask the Kanzaki family a few questions and -"

"There's a van waiting outside for you when you're ready," Folken interrupted and began to lead the way out of the office.

"What? I don't get the company car?"

"We are trying to be as inconspicuous as possible," Folken replied.

"And you think that a van is inconspicuous?" Sasuke asked sceptically as he followed Folken out of his department.

"Compared to the company car that's branded with the Zaibach Corporation logo, it is."

"Touché…"

No more was said as the two men walked to the exit of the Zaibach building. The silence was deafening within the halls, only to be momentarily interrupted by an occasional greeting between Sasuke and his fellow colleagues as they passed each other. The silence continued until they reached the door that would lead outside – a place the experiments would never get to see.

Folken stopped in his tracks, "This is as far as I go. Do you have everything you need?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you remember the instructions I gave you?" he asked in return.

"You had better not screw this up, Minagawa," Folken answered in a serious tone.

"You'd better not forget my bonus, Strategos," Sasuke countered evenly. With one last smirk at Folken, he exited the building and made his way to the van that awaited him.

-----

Locking his car, Allen Schezar turned just in time to see Sasuke Minagawa heading towards a van.

_That's strange_, Allen thought, _Sasuke never leaves early… that isn't even his car…_

Allen quickened his pace. "Sasuke!" he called out to grab the other person's attention.

Sasuke turned at the sound of his name. "Allen," he greeted with a quick smile.

"Going somewhere?" Allen asked casually.

"Dornkirk's given me the task of finding the Dragon," Sasuke replied as he started to dawdle.

_So Dornkirk couldn't wait long_, Allen thought grimly. "Isn't that what the chip in Van is for? Why don't you just do that magic you do on your computer and track him down?" Allen needed more information…

"That's right…" Sasuke grinned, "He's a charge of yours isn't he? I did that, but Dornkirk wants me to go out and actually find him."

"What about the Slayers? Hasn't Dornkirk ordered them to go?"

"Nah - Folken said something about Dilandau getting carried away…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Are you bringing him in if you find him?"

"Only if it's his corpse," Sasuke replied with the blunt truth. He ran one hand through his hair, "Well, I have to go. Better to get this over and done."

"Have a safe trip then," Allen replied absentmindedly. _A corpse…?_ The thought of Van's corpse troubled him. Allen walked back into the building,_ I hope that Sasuke's search is fruitless_.

-----

Van barely paid any attention to the TV now. He had more important things to focus on- like what he was going to do next. It was only a day after his fall, but he noticed that the pain in his body was gradually subsiding. It wouldn't be long until he was fully healed. _A week at the most_, Van concluded to himself, _Which means that you'll just have to wait a little bit longer Merle_. Van held the map of the local area.

_I was flying for around two hours before I landed in the forest. But once I've recovered, I should be able to pick up the speed a bit. Maybe I can cut my flight down to just one and a half hours or so…_

Van traced a finger across the map as he took note of all the surrounding places, _I'll leave sometime before midnight, which will give me plenty of time before sunrise. That should be more than enough time to save Merle_.

Van picked up the blueprints of Zaibach, _And if I want to take Zaibach down, I'll need to get some incriminating evidence… but what?_

Van contemplated on this. He knew that he wouldn't be able to access most of the rooms, but there was one room that he had a very high chance of getting into – Allen's office. As a trainer, Allen was bound to have files on different experiments. All he had to do was get them. If Allen was willing to put his life on the line to free Van and Merle, then handing over the files shouldn't be any different. Well that's how Van saw it. Another thing that he had to figure out was how he was going to get back in. Getting back in the way he escaped was out of the question – there was too much visibility. Looking at the blueprints of Zaibach, it showed two levels and a separate factory; level one and a lower ground level. Level one was divided into two sections; 1.01 and 1.02. Section 1.01 was half of the façade that Zaibach had so cleverly put up – it was the 'toy' company's head office. Not even the employees in that section knew about the experimentation going on. The other half of the façade was the factory. Of course, a factory would be needed to manufacture the toys that were so very popular. Section 1.02 was Van's "home". He had never been to the lower level, but he knew that it was just the same; more illegal activities and more experimenting. Sometimes, when he was at Millerna's or when he was walking to and from his cell, he would see other experiments that he had never seen before on 'his' level. So, the lower level was where he guessed they kept the others. There had to be hundreds more. Maybe even others like him.

_I'm sure I'll be able to get in through there,_ he told himself as he stared intently at the map before him, _There has to be a sewerage system running underground that can get me in_. He reached over for the other map he had both in front of him; dark eyes scanned over the map of the area surrounding Zaibach.

"There," he whispered when he spotted what he was hoping to see. His finger followed the sewerage system, "If I go through there, I should be able to get in." At least now, he had some sort of plan. But if he wanted everything to go smoothly, he would have to be prepared and he would have to follow the maps to the exact centimetre to ensure that he would get into the right place. But until then, he would have to keep his distance from that kind-hearted girl.

Van began to pack his stuff away, _Just a little bit longer, Merle…_

-----

Sasuke looked in the back of the van. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at the sight before him, "I thought that the Slayers weren't coming."

"Dornkirk isn't sending Dilandau," one of the Slayers replied expressionlessly, "He's ordered the four of us to accompany you in the search."

Sasuke eyed Dilandau's subordinates. "He must be fuming," he stated with amusement in his eyes.

"Dilandau doesn't know. He's busy training with the rest of us," another informed him as the driver began to exit Zaibach property.

Sasuke merely nodded before turning back to the front. He briefly looked out the window before opening his laptop. "Better get to Folken," he murmured. He easily connected the two servers, "Folken, are you there?"

"I can't see you. Why am I not getting any visual?" Folken asked in turn in a slightly concerned tone.

"Don't worry," Sasuke replied dismissively, "I haven't activated the streaming yet. I'll do that when we get closer." He adjusted the earpiece he had on, "You didn't tell me that the four Slayers were coming along."

"I didn't think it necessary," Folken's voice came through.

"What about Dilandau then? Will he be training until we get back?"

"Dilandau trains to become stronger than the Dragon. He tends to have a one-track mind when it comes to that," Folken knew Dilandau well.

"He really doesn't like the Dragon then?"

"No."

"And here I thought that it was just part of his job." No reply came so Sasuke continued, "It'll be a waste if you stay connected for the whole way. I'll just reconnect in two hours, ok?"

Folken was either considering this or was ignoring him because there was only silence from the other end. "Connect back in two hours. No sooner, no later," he finally replied.

"Got it. In exactly two hours," Sasuke confirmed and disconnected. He looked over his shoulder – the Slayers sat stone-faced and in silence. He then looked at the driver before averting his eyes to the window. "This is going to be one long drive," he sighed heavily; sitting in a van full of Slayers didn't sit too well with him either.

Sasuke began to browse the net to pass the time. The two hours passed slowly and quietly. All he wanted to do was go back to his comfortable office. As he had said, Sasuke reconnected.

"Where are you now?" Folken asked immediately.

"Around fifteen minutes before we reach the Kanzaki forest," Sasuke answered, entering a few more passwords so he could send Folken a video stream. He faintly heard the confirmation box appear on Folken's computer. Then he heard Folken click on the mouse. "You should be seeing the local area; shops, houses, trees, etc," Sasuke said.

"Good." Folken's reply was slow, making Sasuke realize that it had been years since Strategos had seen the outside world.

It wasn't long before the van was parked a few meters away from the forest. Sasuke could see the house in the distance. He looked down at his laptop – it still said that Van was in the area.

"Commence the search," Folken ordered.

Sasuke complied, giving the four Slayers different areas of the forest to search and a time limit of two hours before having to come back. The Slayers quickly went their separate ways.

"Are you going to the house now?" Folken asked.

"Not yet. It's still early. I think I'm just going to have a look around the forest as well. I'll go when I'm ready. I have some time to kill," Sasuke responded and began his own search.

-----

Hitomi had checked in with Van thirty minutes after she had first left him. When she walked into the room, the TV was off and Van was sitting in silence. It took a while before Van said anything to her. Even though he had said he would keep his distance, he couldn't just outright ignore her. Plus there was something he wanted to say to her. When he decided to start talking, he made a complaint about the TV and gestured to the cracked screen. After he had finished complaining about a certain channel that only played a silver blur and an annoying sound, he made a quick apology for the TV and added something about a broken remote. Hitomi had a hard time putting on a straight face while Van had said all this, but she managed.

"I'll just pretend that I was vacuuming and I swung the thing into the TV," she had told him as she pieced the remote back together, "That's plausible enough."

"Vacuum?" Van had asked in confused tones.

"I don't think that you would like the vacuum very much," Hitomi had laughed, only bringing a frown to his face.

Now, Hitomi was in their storage room downstairs rummaging through all the boxes in search for her dad's old clothes. Almost an hour and half had passed and she still hadn't found what she was looking for. But that was also due to the fact that she had been distracted by other bits and pieces she was finding there. She had also made a complete mess of the place. _I'll have to get Van to help clean up once he's feeling better_, she made a mental note.

"Where did you put Dad's clothes, Mom?" Hitomi murmured to herself. It was only then did realization come over her. _Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

She wanted to kick herself. Hitomi made a run for her mother's room. "I could've sworn that she packed them away…" Hitomi trailed off. Once in the room, she power walked into the walk-in-wardrobe. Just as she had thought, most of her dad's clothes were still there. It had been almost two years since her dad had passed away in a car accident; being there, seeing all of his clothes made her miss him so much. But that feeling stayed for only a moment or so - she had other things to concentrate on. "Ok," Hitomi started, "He'll definitely need another shirt. I can't have him walking around the house half naked anymore." She blushed as she began to look for clothes for him to wear. "They're all too big…" Hitomi took out a few casual shirts, "But they'll have to do for now." Hitomi hung what she had over her arm and began to look through her dad's pants. She exhaled sharply, "I doubt that these would fit him… I'll have to find a belt." The pants would be temporary as well. Finding what she needed, she walked out and placed the items over her arm. "Maybe something comfortable to sleep in too…" she trailed off as she continued to rummage through the clothes looking for pyjamas. Her search was interrupted by the doorbell. Hitomi's heart skipped a beat in surprise. She dumped the clothes on the bed and rushed out of the room.

_Don't tell me it's Yukari! I told her not to come over! I swear that girl…_ her thoughts were cut off when the door to her left opened and Van appeared. Hitomi stopped in her tracks and the doorbell rang again.

"What was that sound? What's going on?" Van inquired.

"It's the doorbell – someone's at the door," Hitomi answered and he stared hard at her. "Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile, "I won't let them in. But stay away from the window just in case, ok?" Hitomi didn't even wait for his reply, if he had one. They were both feeling uneasy about the person on the other side of the door. The doorbell rang for the third time and Hitomi sprinted for the door, nearly tripping over on her way down the stairs. "Coming!" she called out. She paused to catch her breath before opening the door. She felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise, but she was relieved that it wasn't her best friend. The young man at the door looked her up and down, making her blush.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss, but I was hoping to ask you a few questions," he said politely, "My name's Kentaro Niwa and I'm an officer of the local neighbourhood watch. We've recently received reports about strange occurrences in the area. And I was wondering if you yourself have seen anything unusual as of late?"

Hitomi blushed further, "Unusual?"

"Yes."

"Unusual in what way?" Hitomi asked, _Weird like a boy with wings?_

"Like suspicious looking people lurking around. Anything like that at all?"

Hitomi pretended to think hard.

"Not that I've noticed…" she trailed off slowly.

He nodded, "Well if you do see or hear anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to contact us. Do you have our number?"

"Umm… no."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a piece of paper with me. Can I use your hand instead then?" he reached out his hand and waited for Hitomi to do the same. Once her hand was in his, he quickly scribbled down a phone number. Hitomi retracted her hand and looked at the number before looking back up at him. He gave her a small smile, "Thanks you for your time. Have a good day, Miss." And just like that, he left.

Hitomi continued to stare at the number as she closed the door behind her, _That was weird_…

She made her way back upstairs.

-----

"Is that it?" Folken asked while Sasuke walked away from the Kanzaki residence, "That's all you asked?"

"Well what did you want me to say? 'Excuse me, Miss, but have you seen a boy with wings in your forest?' I don't think so," Sasuke replied sarcastically. He went back to the van and seated himself in the front passenger seat, waiting for the Slayers to return.

Folken ignored him, "Is the Dragon still there?"

"That's what it says on my laptop," Sasuke replied just as the van door opened and then closed. "They're back," the technician announced. Sasuke turned around to face the Slayers, "Find him?"

"No. We've searched the entire forest and the Dragon was nowhere to be found," a Slayer reported.

"Did you hear that, Folken?"

"Yes," the reply came through the earpiece.

"Are you sure that you didn't miss him?" Sasuke asked the Slayers.

"That's a possibility."

"Well, we did what we could," Sasuke said, glad to have it out of the way. He faced the front once more as the van began to drive away. "I've done my part," he continued to say to Folken.

"I'll be seeing you when you get back," Folken informed him.

"Will do," Sasuke responded before closing the connection. He settled back into his seat for the long drive back.

-----

Hitomi decided to reassure Van that everything was okay before going back to get his clothes. Van stood in the middle of the guest room, waiting.

"Who was it?" he asked as soon as she walked in.

"A man from the local neighbourhood watch," she answered, "I think his name was Kentaro… Niwa…"

"Damn it," Van muttered - it just had to be them.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked in concern.

"Zaibach's already hunting me down," he said, only realising he had said it aloud when it was too late.

"Damn it!" he swore again, but he hoped that Hitomi didn't hear him.

Hitomi's ears perked upon hearing the familiar name.

"Zaibach? Isn't that the toy company?" Her mind began to recollect the information. "They made those robot things… Yukari's younger brother has one. What would a toy company want with you?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Damn it," Van felt like shooting himself.

_Why did I have to say anything?_

"Van?" Hitomi asked quizzically. She understood that there were things that he didn't want to talk about, but to say that a toy company was hunting him down was too absurd to dismiss. "What's going on?" she continued, "Please tell me, Van. I'd really like to know."

Van looked into her confused and questioning eyes. He couldn't help but feel bad. By letting him stay in her home, she had involved herself in something she had no idea about. And he had to admit that Hitomi not knowing was far more dangerous than her knowing the truth. It was time she learnt that truth, which meant that Van had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

-----

"There was a girl, did you say?" Dornkirk inquired in interest after Folken gave his report.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Hmmm… very interesting; things are even better than I expected," there was a faint smile on the old man's lips – his mind seemed to be at work.

"They are?"

"Indeed, Folken. Indeed they are."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Folken asked, fearing the worst for the poor, unsuspecting girl.

"In time, Folken… all in due time…"

-----

**Author's note:** I don't really know what else to say… Hmm… About Sasuke… I'm not sure if he'll be in any more of the following chapters… If I need him there, then he'll be there : ) So… I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't guarantee that I'll update soon, but I'll do my best!


	7. Past, Present, Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne or its characters (only the characters that I have created)

**Author's Note:** It's been a while hasn't it? How has everyone been? I'm very sorry about not updating sooner. Well, before I get on with the story, I just wanted to say thanks to the following reviewers: elena-maria, tigger093061, Macky, Inda, hh, Kagome1514, Kya77, zero-serenity and kiwi. Also a big thanks to Leneia for her awesome work as my BETA!

-----

Chapter 6: Past, Present, Future

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Folken asked his superior. Dornkirk showed extreme interest in the girl – Folken couldn't even begin to imagine what twisted fate Dornkirk had in store for her. But whatever it was, it would _not_ be good.

"In time, Folken… all in due time…" Dornkirk answered in a scheming tone. "All in due time…" he reiterated to himself in a mere whisper that Folken didn't hear.

"Of course," Folken replied, getting ready to leave. It was evident that the old man's mind was at work; Dornkirk had a gleam in his eye. Folken dismissed himself immediately, a sick feeling disturbing his usual indifferentdemeanour momentarily, _It's the same look from all those years ago_...

Folken walked stiffly and quickly to his room. _So many have already been ensnared in Zaibach's jaws... How many more until Dornkirk's dreams are fulfilled_..

He reached his own room and stood there – he couldn't get Dornkirk's look out of his mind.

_But I was the first…_

_He walked into the reception of the building early in the day. The muffled chatter of children filling Dornkirk's ears as he headed for the front desk where a young woman sat, flicking through the newspaper. _

_She looked up as he approached her and flashed him a welcoming smile. _

"_Good morning, sir," she greeted, putting the newspaper down, "How may I help you?" _

"_Good morning," Dornkirk replied, "I had a meeting with Mrs. Yamamoto a few weeks ago and she told me that I would be able to come in today and… have a look around."_

"_Oh! Of course!" the bright eyed girl beamed, "My aunt told me you'd be coming. I just didn't think it would be so early." She paused thoughtfully, "The kids are having breakfast right about now. Just go in through there." She pointed at the door to her left, "That'll lead you to the playroom. Then on your right would be the eating area. Just tell Masataka that I sent you in."_

"_Yes, thank you," Dornkirk answered politely and followed the young woman's instructions. As soon as he entered the playroom, all turned quiet. The children playing there stared at him for a moment before continuing with their games. Their voices and laughter filled the brief silence. _

"_Hi there," a voice greeted, "How can I help you?"_

_Dornkirk turned to the voice._

"_I'm Masataka," the young man held out his hand and Dornkirk shook it accordingly, "I'm assuming that Chihiro sent you in?"_

"_That's correct."_

"_Well, feel free to stay as long as you like. I'm sure that one of these kids will get your attention. They're really great," Masataka grinned, " If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."_

_Dornkirk nodded and watched as Masataka left him. Now, he would be able to observe the children in peace. He glanced around the playroom; there was so many to choose from. His eyes stopped when he noticed an older boy sitting against the wall, flicking through a comic book absentmindedly. Dornkirk made his way to the boy, "You seem a bit old to be in a place like this. Why are you still here?" _

_The boy looked up form his comic book, "Isn't it obvious? No family wants us."_

"_Us?" Dornkirk questioned as he squatted to level himself with the boy. _

_The boy stared hard at the man, "Is there something you wanted?" _

_Dornkirk chuckled, "With an attitude like that, it's no wonder you're still here. What's your name?" _

"..._Folken," the reply came almost a minute later. _

"_Well Folken, my name is Dornkirk and I've taken a liking to you," Dornkirk received a suspicious look, "How would you like to get out of this place?" _

_Folken's attention had already returned to his comic book and he turned the page. _

_Knowing that the boy would not answer his question, Dornkirk continued. _

"_I intend to establish my very own toy company," he explained, "and I believe that a young man like yourself would be an asset to my business. Your input would be very much valued." _

_Folken looked up at the ageing man before him. His words were spoken truthfully enough, yet his eyes were not as convincing. _

"_I have no interest in toys," Folken replied flatly. _

"_Is that so?" Dornkirk replied thoughtfully, "You certainly are an intriguing young man. I-"_

_The sudden appearance of a younger boy halted any further exchange of words between the two. _

"_Folken?" the little boy asked in curious tones as he looked between the two. Clutching a ragged teddy bear at his side, the boy waited for a reply with wide-eyed innocence. _

-----

Hitomi looked searchingly into Van's dark, penetrating eyes, as if to do so would give her the explanation she wanted.

"Van?" she asked, "What's going on? Please tell me." She knew that Van wouldn't give her an answer straight away- after all, she was asking for quite a bit. Instead of repeating her question to urge him to reply, she opted to wait patiently and quietly.

"You don't know what you're asking for," Van said seriously.

Hurt flashed in Hitomi's green orbs, before turning hard with determination.

"I just want the truth," she spoke her words with soft conviction.

This surprised him- it was the first time that Hitomi had ever pursued the subject. Considering the latest occurrences, he knew that he would have to give her an acceptable answer, if not the whole truth. But he didn't know where to start. He didn't know what to say. To him, it seemed that they would be standing there for a while as he racked his brain for something… anything. And it looked like Hitomi planned on waiting.

_I guess there's no way I'm getting out of this one, _he started to contemplate the predicament he was in, _But where do I begin? I suppose I'll just start with whatever I blurt out first. I seem to be good at that_... He exhaled sharply. "Fine. You might want to sit down."

Hitomi was surprised that Van was actually going to tell her. But she complied quietly in case he reconsidered. She sat on the bed and Van took a seat opposite her. No one said a word. Van watched her intently and Hitomi started to feel uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. No one said a word.

"I'm only telling you this because you've already involved yourself," he told her.

Hitomi looked back at the angel that had fallen into her life. "Ok…" she said slowly, unsure of whether to be happy he was telling her or upset by the comment. But even more overwhelming than her confusion was her uncertainty. Did she really want to know?

"I'm only going to say all this once, so you better pay attention."

Hitomi only nodded this time, fearing that interrupting him would cause him to change his mind.

"Zaibach," Van started, "isn't what you think it is."

"It isn't?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Being a toy company is just their front. What they _really_ are isn't as nice and fluffy as that. Zaibach is an organisation that conducts illegal scientific experiments on humans. I know this because Zaibach gave me my wings." Once he revealed Zaibach for what it was, he began to speak without hesitation. He saw the look of bewilderment on her face and it was obvious that she was trying to grasp what he was saying.

"I'm the 'Angel Experiment', 'The Dragon'. I don't know if there are others like me, but I know that there are other experiments."

Something clicked in Hitomi's mind. "Merle?"

"Yeah. Those bastards at that hell-hole mixed human DNA and feline DNA together and Merle was the result. She's a cat-girl."

To Hitomi, the idea of a cat-girl was as unbelievable as it was amazing. She was at a loss for words.

"I've spent the last five years of my existence in Zaibach and Merle has _always_ been by my side. She's like my younger sister. She's the only family I have now."

Now that the truth had been disclosed, more questions began to surface.

"How did you escape?"

Van didn't seem to mind Hitomi's interest. "My trainer, Allen, shut the main power off in the building and Merle and I managed to get outside. But once I was airborne, I was shot by Dilandau – a Slayer. His job is to keep experiments in check and under control, even though he's one of us too. Dilandau shot me and Merle sacrificed her freedom for me. She knew that I wouldn't be able to carry her with my injuries."

"I… I saw you…" Hitomi interjected hesitantly. As Van told his story, things were slowly making sense. The two tarot cards she had picked up were finally making sense.

Van stared at her quizzically, "You _saw_ me?"

It was Hitomi's turn to explain a few things. "The day that I found you, I was given two tarot cards – the Ace of Serpents and the Tower. I understand what the cards were trying to tell me now. The serpent is 'The Dragon' – _you_ – and the tower represents the chaos that erupted during your escape," she tried to explain herself as best as she could, slightly disheartened by Van's sceptical look.

"Tarot cards?"

Hitomi felt herself flush in embarrassment, "They're fortune-telling cards. Each card has a different meaning and can be interpreted differently depending on the situation."

"You saw me using cards?"

She blushed further. The way Van said it made her sound ridiculous. "Well…no," Hitomi continued, "After getting those two cards, I had a vision of an angel falling from the sky. That's how I knew you would be in the forest. I suppose you could call it a gift – my visions, I mean."

"I see," Van replied as an awkward silence fell over them, both registering what had been said.

"Van?" Hitomi broke the silence with a hushed voice. There was something she was still curious about.

"What?"

"Well… you said that you were there for five years…"

"What of it?"

"What about the years before Zaibach?" she dared to ask. "I mean, you were…" Hitomi struggled to think of the right word to use. "You were 'normal' right? You had a home, a family…" she left her sentence unfinished, feeling she may have gone too far, yet not regretting it. Hitomi prepared herself for the worst. She felt her heart constrict when she caught a glimpse of sadness in the darkness of Van's eyes. He looked away.

"I suppose I did. I don't remember," he replied bitterly, "My memories were stolen from me once I was in Zaibach. I'm left with a few vague recollections… not even that. It's more like a sense of familiarity than anything else."

Hitomi nodded as she took this in as well. She looked at Van with uncertain eyes, hesitant to ask any more questions that could upset him further.

"If you have something to say, say it," the pain she had seen in his eyes only moments before seemed to have disappeared. Hitomi still hesitated.

"Well?" Van prompted her.

_Just ask_..She told herself, _This may be your only chance before he closes himself off!_ She nodded to herself.

"What happens in Zaibach? Do you know _why_ they have experiments?"

"I don't know the reason behind the experimentations. Once an experiment is created, it will either be successful or it won't. The successful ones can be trained, tested on, tortured or a combination of those. For me, I had to endure all three."

This new revelation instantly brought back memories of the numerous scars she had seen etched onto Van's body.

"And the unsuccessful ones?"

"Tested then disposed of."

Her thoughts drifted to earlier in the conversation when she had mentioned Merle. If she was still in Zaibach, then Van would surely return to save her. She didn't fully comprehend the bond that the two shared and doubted that she ever would, but she couldn't stop the feeling of trepidation from filling her very being.

"And Merle?" she said softly, "No matter how dangerous it may be, you plan to go back for her, right?"

Van remained silent for a moment before replying with the answer Hitomi didn't want to hear. "Yes."

"When?"

"I've already told you more than you need to know," Van replied, his serious tone offered no further discussion on her part. He couldn't have Hitomi knowing _everything_. "Having me in your home has made it dangerous for you. I don't want to put your life in any more danger than it already is."

Van was right. He had told her more than enough and she was satisfied with that. But not once did she think that her life was in danger.

"The man that came was probably from Zaibach, which means that they're aware of my location. Once I'm ready, I'm going to save Merle and then I'm going to destroy Zaibach."

"I… I understand," Hitomi replied gravely. It was clear that their conversation was over, and the two allowed another silence to sweep over them. The truth was horrible, but she had asked for it. Hitomi took that time to sort out any confusion she felt.

Van let out a silent breath of relief. He had to admit, telling Hitomi the truth had allowed him some sort of release. It was as if the burdens of his new life that he had shouldered for so long had somehow been eased. Maybe it was because she wasn't associated with Zaibach, so telling her had a huge effect on him. To tell a girl he barely knew about who he was and where he came from was a big step for him – it was a big risk. But something inside him told him that he could really trust Hitomi.

Both were snapped out of their dazes by the shrill tocsin of the home phone -

Hitomi was quick to answer, knowing how the ringing grated on Van's nerves.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, "Hi, mom. I'm good, what about you? How's the trip?" Hitomi's eyes strayed to Van to see a scowl tainting his beautiful features. "Everything's fine here, so there's no need to worry," Hitomi assured her mother, "I'm fine. Why? Oh, really? I guess I'm just a little tired. I had a late night last night." Hitomi suddenly turned a bright shade of red, "No! Amano wasn't here! I was watching TV by myself! You sound just like Yukari!" The scowl deepened on Van's face and Hitomi averted her eyes. "You're teasing me because you miss me? How sweet of you," she rolled her eyes, "Ok then. I love you too. Take care." Hitomi hung up.

"Your mother?" Van still looked angry.

"Yeah. She just called to check up on me."

"Calling to see if _Amano_ was here," he muttered under his breath. _What the hell am I saying_.._? What's wrong with me_..He mentally reprimanded himself for his odd behaviour that even _he_ couldn't explain.

Hitomi ignored him, "She said she'd call again tomorrow."

"Right." _Better to keep my talking to a bare minimum_...

He decided it would be safer for him that way. The less he said, the less trouble he'd get himself in.

"Van?" Hitomi jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I just…" she began slowly, "I just wanted to say thank you for telling me the truth. It was a lot to ask from you. I hope you know that you can trust me. I know we haven't known each other long, but you can. So, thank you."

Van was slightly taken aback, "You deserved to know." Hitomi gave him a warm smile and his heart felt at ease once more.

-----

_Folken stared into Van's wide eyes, feeling a sharp pang in his heart. When Folken was ten, Van had only been a baby at the age of one. It was during this time in their lives that their family had been ripped apart. One night, the two brothers were left at home with a babysitter while their parents went out to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Their parents never returned that night. It was only the next day that they found out that their parents had been taken by an unfortunate car accident caused by the drunk driver of the other car. With no family to take them in, the two brothers were given to an orphanage. It was the only home Van knew. _

_At the orphanage, the two brothers stuck together and would not agree to live with a foster family unless they were together. In all the five years they had spent there, no family was willing to adopt the two of them. _

_Folken stood and approached his brother. Van looked up at him expectantly. _

"_Go play," he told Van and gave him a gentle push in the other direction. Van obediently did what he was told, but not before glancing back at his brother and the strange old man. When Folken turned around, Dornkirk had already straightened himself up. _

"_Was that your brother?" the man inquired. _

_Folken didn't bother to answer his question. "He likes toys," he stated, "I'll come with you if you take him too." _

_Dornkirk was surprised by the counteroffer, but smiled. "I'd be more than happy to, but I'm afraid that I can only take _you_ today. However, I promise that if you agree to come with me today, I'll come back and get him too," he gestured to Van who had started playing with building blocks on the other side of the room. _

_Folken looked to his little brother as he considered the offer. It had been years since anyone had shown interest in adopting him and it was the first time that anyone had been interested in adopting both of them. _

_Dornkirk interrupted his thoughts. "How about I give you tonight to think about it and I'll come back tomorrow for your answer?"_

_Folken only nodded. _

"_Is he going to be our new daddy?" Van asked innocently as he hugged the teddy bear to his chest._

"_Something like that," Folken agreed. "He's going to take us to live in his toy company, but-"_

"_I like toys!" Van beamed._

"_I know you do," Folken ruffled Van's hair gently with a smile of his own. But his smile faded as he resumed his explanation of what was to happen, "He's going to take both of us, Van. But he can only take us one at a time." _

_Van's bright eyes dimmed as this registered in his mind. Tears began to well in his eyes, "B-but you said you'd never leave me. Y-you said we'd always be together…"_

_Folken brushed the tears away - the sight of it was unbearable. _

"_I'm not leaving you, Van," he explained carefully, "Your big brother's just going first to make sure that it's a good place for us to live. I won't be gone for long before we come back to take you too, ok?" _

_Van sniffed, "Promise?"_

_Folken smiled reassuringly, "I promise. Van, imagine all the toys you'll be able to play with when we're at our new home. Doesn't it sound great?"_

_A grin spread across Van's little face and Folken smiled. As long as Van was happy, he was happy too. _

-----

"Ok! Time to take your measurements!" Hitomi exclaimed cheerfully as she entered Van's room. The boy's attention shifted from the TV to Hitomi.

"_Excuse me_...?" he sounded puzzled.

"Your measurements," she replied, "I have to take them." She showed him the measuring tape she had found in her mother's old sewing kit. It was the day after Van's confession and even though things were awkward between them right after, they were somehow… better. Easier. After their serious conversation the day before, she had given Van her dad's clothes to wear for the time being, replacing the dirty, bloodstained and ripped clothes Van arrived in.

"I heard you the first time," Van rolled his eyes, "I meant _why_ do you need to take them."

"If you meant 'why', then you should have said so in the first place, don't you think?" she asked as she made herself comfortable in the nearby chair. Van replied with a glare. Hitomi grinned to show she was only teasing. Van's glare faded away causing her grin to widen.

"Well?" Van snapped as he looked back to the TV.

"_Well_, I can't have you wearing my dad's clothes forever. We need to get you some clothes that actually fit you." Van stayed quiet. "I would use your old clothes as some sort of frame of reference, but they're pretty much useless in the state they're in."

Van stood up quickly. "Hand it over."

"This?" Hitomi placed the measuring tape in Van's outstretched hand.

"What measurements do you need?"

"Just your shoulders and your waist. Oh, and your feet too."

Van cast her a strange look before he started to measure himself. Hitomi noted down the measurements that he read out to her.

"You know, you don't have to get me new clothes. It's unnecessary. The kindness you've already shown me is more than enough," Van told her as he watched her roll up the measuring tape.

"If you're going to infiltrate Zaibach, you may as well wear something comfortable and easy to move around in, right?" she replied casually with a small smile, "Otherwise, it may just cause you problems."

That certainly made sense.

"Besides," Hitomi added as she was halfway out the door, "You look like an idiot in those clothes." She let out a giggle before closing the door behind her.

On reflex, Van reached for the closest thing to him and threw it just as the door closed. Upon impact, the remote fell apart once more. Van groaned in dismay. He bent down to pick up the pieces and put it back together the way he had seen Hitomi do it the first time he broke it. When he stood up with the repaired remote control in hand, he glanced at his reflection in the dressing table mirror.

Hitomi was right about him looking like an idiot; the baggy pants were being held in place by an old leather belt with a rusty buckle and the blue shirt he wore was like an oversized tent on his skinny frame. Hitomi had even cut a hole in the back of the shirt so that his injured wing would be able to stick out conveniently while it healed itself. She decided to do so, knowing it was troublesome for Van to walk around topless all the time, especially when the weather was so cold. He looked himself over in the mirror.

_New clothes would be good_... A quiet laugh escaped his lips.

-----

_"It's good to see you again, Folken," Dornkirk smiled at the boy in front of him the following day. Folken merely nodded in acknowledgment. The two watched as Van devoured lunch hungrily with the other children. _

"_Have you made your decision?" he inquired._

"_How long until we come back to get my brother?" Folken answered the question with a question of his own. _

"_Not long," Dornkirk replied, "So you'll let me adopt you then?" He waited for a reply, but none came. Folken seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts. Dornkirk noticed that the worry the boy felt was evident on his face. _

"_I'll go sign the necessary documents then," the man informed his soon-to-be charge. When there was no objection, Dornkirk left._

_Folken stood in the exact same spot when Dornkirk returned. "All the paper work is finished," Dornkirk announces, "You're mine now."_

_At that moment, Folken looked up at the old man to see an unnerving gleam in his eye. He felt as if he had just signed away his life. But the strange look disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Perhaps he had just imagined it then?_

"_I'll be back for you tomorrow," Dornkirk gave Folken a quick smile before leaving. _

_"So Folken's going to live with our new daddy tomorrow?" Van asked after Folken had told him that he would be leaving. _

"_It'll only be for a little while. Then you can come too."_

"_But that means that Folken will get to play with all the toys before me," Van pouted sadly._

"_You know I don't like toys," the older brother tried to cheer him up, "I promise that I'll leave all the best toys for you. How does that sound?"_

"_Like the building blocks and cars?"_

"_Sure."_

"_And even the robots too?"_

"_Even the robots," Folken nodded._

_Van's eyes lit up with excitement. "You're the best, Folken!" he exclaimed happily and wrapped his brother in an embrace. _

_Folken would make sure that Van would get to live the life he deserved. _

_"Dornkirk's waiting for you outside," Chihiro notified the departing orphan in a teary voice. It was time to leave. _

"_We're going to miss having you around," Masataka added sincerely. _

_Folken ignored them as he knelt down to Van's height, "I'll be back to get you real soon. So you just hang tight, ok?"_

"_Right!" Van agreed cheerfully, thinking how lucky they were to be living in a toy company. Folken felt proud to see that Van hadn't shed a single tear. _

_Folken stood and slung his bag across his shoulder. "Make sure that you take care of him until I get back," he said to the three adults in front of him. _

"_Of course, dear," an older woman replied with a tender smile, "And you make sure that you take care of yourself."_

_Folken nodded at Mrs. Yamamoto – the woman who had been a mother figure to him and his brother for the last five years. _

_Van's smiling face was the last thing he had seen before his own world fell apart._

-----

"I'm home!" Hitomi called into the house upon entering a few hours later.

Van appeared from the kitchen with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"Welcome back."

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized, "I had trouble deciding what to get you."

Van glimpsed down at the shopping bags Hitomi held. His eyes widened, "Please tell me you bought something for yourself too."

Hitomi smiled sheepishly.

"What did you buy!" Van asked incredulously, "Where did you get the money for that!" Maybe getting new clothes was a bad idea after all.

"It's not as much as you think. Just a pair of pants, two shirts and a pair of shoes."

"_Just!_" He immediately began to think of ways he would get Hitomi to return what she had bought.

"They were on sale," Hitomi replied dismissively, "And I had money saved up anyway."

"But-" he started to protest.

"Don't worry about it," Hitomi reassured him and made her way upstairs with the bags, "You should try on the pants and the shoes. Just to make sure. I would get you to try the shirts, but I don't want to cut out any more holes."

"Hitomi-" Van tried to interject as he followed her up the stairs, careful that he didn't bump his wing against the wall decorated with Kanzaki family pictures. He had admired them a few times when Hitomi had left him home alone; pictures of Hitomi's past.

"When do you think your wing will fully heal?" she wondered as they entered Van's room. She placed Van's new clothes on the bed sat down.

"My wing?" he paused to think it over, "The bones in my wing will heal in three days and all the muscles and tissues will heal in two. But I'll need an extra day or two for a definite recovery to make sure I won't feel any strain while flying."

"Meaning..?" Hitomi asked for a clearer explanation since everything he had just said seemed to pass over her.

"Two days for the muscles and tissues, three days for the bones, five days in total," Van summarized simply as he looked through the bags. He pulled out a red shirt and held it against his chest. It didn't look bad at all. The next item of clothing he pulled out was a plain black shirt. He liked this one too. Van continued to rummage through the bags.

Five days. That meant that in five days, Van would disappear from her life forever. The thought upset Hitomi deeply, but she quickly composed herself.

"Three days? That's great!" she exclaimed in on overly enthusiastic voice. Van didn't seem to notice the effort she put into her tone, and she was relieved. "Because I have a favour to ask you," she added.

Van looked at her questioningly, "A favour?"

Hitomi nodded.

"What kind of favour?" suspicion seeped into his voice.

"I'd like you to meet a friend," she said as casually as possible.

"I don't-"

"Yukari's been meaning to come over," Hitomi interrupted as she began to explain, "I can't hold her off forever, but I think I can manage another three days. If I don't see her soon, she'll get suspicious and it'll just make things worse. Plus, I'd really like it if the two of you met." Van was silent and Hitomi could tell that he was about to refuse her. "If I make plans to see her in three days, she won't show up unexpectedly," she continued.

It really would be bothersome for a stranger to turn up and see him for what he was, and he didn't have time to deal with the problems it could cause.

Van sighed. _I have no other choice_... Meeting Hitomi's friend would be for the best.

"So you'll meet her?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

"I don't have a choice," he answered reluctantly.

"Great!" Hitomi was glad he agreed, even though he was only saying so out of necessity. "I'll go make plans with Yukari then," she announced as she jumped off the bed. "Don't forget to try the clothes on," she called back before she headed downstairs.

As he watched her go, he thought of what was to come in three days time. Dread filled him.

-----

_"Welcome to Zaibach," Dornkirk stated as he led Folken through the halls of the building. He quickly showed the young boy the factory where the toys would be manufactured and the various offices. _

"_Where are we going?" Folken asked and shifted the bag he was carrying to his other shoulder._

"_I'll be showing you to your room."_

"_My room?"_

"_Yes. We'll be spending a lot of time here, so it would be easier for you to have a room in the building."_

_They walked down some more halls and occasionally, Dornkirk would swipe a key card before they entered a new part of the building. _

"_For a business that's just starting out, it's a big building," Folken observed. _

_Dornkirk chuckled, "I have big aspirations for Zaibach." _

_The man and boy stopped in front of a door. Dornkirk swiped the key card once more and entered a code before they were granted entry into the room. _

"_This is your room. So far, there are only necessities," Dornkirk gestured to the bed, table, chair and drawers, "But if you need anything else, just let me know." _

_Folken placed his bag on the bed, noticing that there was no window. The darkness unsettled him. _

"_You see," Dornkirk began, "I have a vision for the future; a grand plan that will change the world. But I thought that it would be best to share this vision with someone." _

"_So you chose me?" Folken sounded dubious. Where exactly was this conversation heading?_

"_But of course. A young man like yourself should not be left to waste away in an orphanage like that."_

"_What's this plan of yours then?" Folken still doubted Dornkirk's words._

_The head of Zaibach only smiled as he enlightened the young boy. "Thousands of years ago, the world was a paradise – a place of peace and harmony, a place where everyone was happy." _

"_And?" What on earth was he talking about?_

"_Doesn't that sound like a place where you'd like your younger brother to grow up?"_

_It was true – Van was too innocent and soft to live in the harsh world of abandonment and loneliness. _

_Dornkirk knew that he had struck the right nerve. "I'd like to bring back that world. But for me to do that, I'll need help. When I saw you in that orphanage, I knew that you were the one who would be able to do so." Dornkirk waited for his words to settle in his charge's mind._

_Silence passed and Folken looked up at his new guardian. "What do I have to do?" _

Then, Folken didn't know that his life was the answer to that question. He didn't know what Dornkirk had planned for him. Three weeks were stolen from him, and when he woke up, he had two wings sticking out of his back. He couldn't remember the process he had gone through and was in too much pain and shock to react properly.

Dornkirk had reassured him that his sacrifice would ensure a safer and happier life for his brother. Not knowing what else to do, he accepted the new life that was given to him. He had asked about Van countless times, and each time, Dornkirk would tell him 'soon'.

Days passed, then weeks, then months, then years. With his brother in mind, Folken followed the path that would lead to the realization of Dornkirk's dreams, which he had also claimed as his own.

Folken stayed by Dornkirk's side and watched as Zaibach gradually developed into what it was today. During that time, not a day passed when Folken wasn't thinking of his little brother; hoping to see him one day, but also hoping that he would never come to Zaibach. Because the longer he spent there, the clearer it became that he had made a grave mistake all those years ago.

Then one day, Dornkirk called him into his office…

_"As promised, I'll be getting your younger brother."_

"_But it's been six years," Folken was surprised, "I doubt he's there. A family must have taken him in by now." _This can't be happening…_ Folken maintained a somewhat calm appearance, though he could feel the horror begin to overwhelm him. He didn't want Van to go through the things he saw others go through every day, the things he went through when he first came to Zaibach. _

"_I spoke with a woman from the orphanage. I believe her name is Chihiro. Do you remember her? Well, she's informed me that Van is still there, waiting for you to go back for him."_

_Folken held onto Dornkirk's stare briefly before looking away in shame. He clenched his fists at his sides. _Van doesn't belong here..!

"_A promise is a promise. I'll get him tomorrow."_

And that was that.

The day that Van arrived, Folken stayed in his room, unwilling to see his younger brother. Van had only been there a few hours before he underwent the same process he had. But by then, Zaibach had developed in the technology department. So instead of the three week process Folken suffered, it only took one week before Van had his own pair of wings. He supposed that that was the silver lining in the cloud. The only difference between the two brothers was that Van's memories had been expunged. Van had been taken from him.

Folken grew angry with himself and on impulse, he punched the wall. He felt his knuckles break and his skin tear. Blood began to ooze from the wound, yet he felt no pain.

_This wasn't the life I wanted for you_... He stayed in that position for a moment, waiting for his emotions to settle. He pulled away from the wall.

"But I can still make amends…"

-----

"My aunt and cousin have just come from Sapporo," Hitomi lied into the receiver. Van watched her attentively as she conjured up a story to tell her best friend. He had gone downstairs to listen to Hitomi's half of the conversation, wanting to see how things would go.

"But isn't your mom away on a business trip?" Yukari asked in confusion.

"Um… yeah. My aunt wanted to surprise my mom so she didn't tell us that she was coming over," Hitomi answered cautiously. Van shook his head at her in dismay and she looked the other way.

_Why did he have to come downstairs? Lying is hard enough without an audience!_

"So what's your cousin's name?" Yukari asked in interest.

"His name?" Hitomi looked to Van in a panic.

He didn't want a stranger knowing his name. Van mouthed the word 'no' to her, hoping she could lip read.

"His name is... uh… Kenji."

Van's face scrunched up noticeably at the sound of the name.

"Kenji?" Yukari replied.

"Yeah," Hitomi answered faster this time, worried that Yukari would see right through her lie.

"I think he'll be the first Kenji I know," Yukari said, "So what's he like?"

Hitomi thought this over carefully as she looked over to the new resident of her house. What was Van like? "Well… I haven't seen him in such a long time, so I can't really say. I guess I'll get to know him some more while he's here." At least she wasn't completely lying about that.

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen." This, Hitomi guessed just by looking at him.

"Hmm.. ok then. Well, I have to go. My mom's been calling me for a while now. She can be such a nag sometimes."

"Ok then," Hitomi relaxed, "Tell her I said hi."

"Sure. So I'll see you in three days?" Yukari asked for confirmation.

"Definitely."

"I'll give you a call before then ok? Bye!"

Hitomi hung up and sighed in relief.

"Pathetic," Van stated.

"What is?" Hitomi asked in wonder.

"You," he smirked at her indignant expression, "You're a pathetic liar."

"I'd like to see _you_ try," she huffed defensively, "It's hard work trying to come up with excuses."

"Well as long as she believed you, then it doesn't really matter," Van replied, satisfied that he had gotten her back for her 'idiot' comment earlier in the day.

"Exactly," Hitomi agreed, her anger already gone. "So have you tried the shoes and pants on yet?"

"The shoes fit, but I haven't tried the pants yet," Van answered, "The clothes you got me are a lot better than your dad's clothes." Hitomi was about to say something, but he cut her off with a quick 'thanks'.

"That's ok," Hitomi smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

Van yawned. He stood abruptly from his seat and Hitomi's eyes followed him.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked in concern.

"I'm feeling kind of tired," Van said, feeling another yawn creeping up on him. He pondered if the emotional strain was affecting him physically now too. "Today's taken a bit of energy out of me, I guess," Van added.

"You should get some rest then," Hitomi concluded.

"I was just about to head back up."

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be down here," Hitomi said.

"And if you need me for anything, I'll be in my room," Van replied and Hitomi smiled at that. He turned to make his way back upstairs.

"I'll come and get you for dinner," Hitomi called out to his retreating back, his wing dragging along behind him. She smiled to herself. Never in a million years did she ever think that life would take this unexpected twist.

-----

It was all so clear now. The girl would be the key to Zaibach's triumph. She would be the goddess that would smile down upon them, bring them luck and propel them into the future that Dornkirk dreamed of.

For as long as he could remember, he had always been on the path to recreating the legendary world of the Draconians; the world known as Atlantis. It was a world where one's own will was the only thing needed to bring them the fate and destiny that they desired.

But along this path of greatness, Dornkirk had also made various detours – exploring the world of science to see what else could be created with his unparalleled knowledge and power.

Even so, he never strayed from his true goal. Now, Dornkirk was fortunate enough to be presented with the perfect opportunity to seize success. Of course, preparations would need to be made. He would not waste this opportunity due to some error in judgement or miscalculation. Everything was falling into place.

With the goddess and The Dragon on his side, Atlantis willnot be as far away.

-----

**Author's Note:** And so Chapter 6 ends. What do you think of it? Do tell!


	8. Opportune Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Escaflowne characters (only the ones that I have created)

**Author's Note:** Wow.. it's been such a long time since my last update. I offer my sincerest apologies!! As per usual, I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this story. I hope you're all enjoying it. And a very big thanks to Leneia who has continued to help me along the way : ) I won't say any more so that you can continue reading. Oh, but before you do that, here's a very brief summary of what happened in the last chapter: We find out about Folken and the beginning of Zaibach, Hitomi makes plans for a group outing in three days time, and we learn more about Dornkirk's intentions.

Enjoy the chapter: )

-----

Chapter Seven: Opportune Moment

_Something isn't right_, Allen's frown deepened at that thought. Though he was staring directly at the computer monitor before him, he had no idea what was actually on it. His thoughts had been too disturbed to concentrate properly. _Something is _definitely _up_, the same thoughts raced through his mind. It had been almost a week since the company's power outage and over the last three days, nothing had happened – nothing _at all_. Even though Allen had spent most of his time with Merle during the past few days, not once had he seen or heard from Dornkirk, Dilandau or even Folken. A quiet Zaibach was a dangerous Zaibach – this, he knew for certain. And until something happened, he wouldn't be at ease.

A loud sigh brought him back from his trance and he turned to the young girl beside him. It seemed that he had passed on his sombre mood to Merle. "You haven't touched your food at all, Merle. Is everything okay?" he asked with a concerned tone. He had let Merle have her meals in his office, if only to take her away for a few hours from the cell that was steeped with darkness, pain and loneliness. No reply came from the cat-girl except a lone tear that spilled onto her cheek. "Hey, c'mon… I know you're worried about Van, but you just have to hang in there a little longer," Allen attempted to console her.

"I miss Van _so_ much..." Merle whispered as she held back the tears that threatened to escape. It hadn't even been a week since she last saw Van, but it felt like an eternity. "I wonder what he's doing..." she continued, apparently not hearing a single word that the Zaibach trainer had said, "Maybe he's flown far, far away..."

"Merle –"

"Maybe he's... maybe he's forgotten all about me," Merle choked out the words, "That's why he... he hasn't come back yet." Although it pained her to say those words, she found it difficult to think otherwise.

"Don't say that, Merle," Allen reprimanded the young girl in a gentle voice, "You of all people know that Van would never break a promise."

Merle sniffed in reply.

"I know that this is a really hard time for you and that this is the first time that you've ever been separated from Van for so long, but have a bit more faith." Allen gave her a gentle smile.

"You're..." Merle began with another sniff, "You're right. I'm sorry, Allen." Merle wiped away the tears that welled in her eyes and took a bite of her meal that was now cold. Only then did she realize how hungry she was, eagerly eating what was before her. _Allen is right_. _I know Van better than anyone and he won't let me down. I just have to learn to be a bit more patient_, she smiled to herself.

Relieved that Merle's hope had been restored, he allowed himself to return to his thoughts as she ate._ I can't take it anymore_, he concluded as anticipation began to overwhelm him, _As soon as I take Merle back, I'm going to have to pay Folken a little visit. _

-----

"You've been in there for almost an hour now, Hitomi," Van called through the door of Hitomi's room, "You're friends are going to be here any minute."

"I know, I know! I'll be out in a second," she shouted back.

Van leaned back against the wall opposite Hitomi's room and rested his weight against it, a scowl appearing on his face. Hitomi was taking so long that it was making Van think that she was putting too much effort into looking good today. It usually only took her a few minutes to get ready whenever she was going out... Sure, they were going out with her friends today. But that wasn't the point. The point was that they were going out with Yukari and _Amano_. Was Hitomi trying to look her best for that guy? The idea irritated Van to no end. He hadn't even met the guy and already Van disliked him with a burning passion. "Hurry up!" he snapped, annoyance clear in his voice. Van crossed his arms and took a deep breath. He had to calm down before he messed up - all he had to do was make it through the day. Had it been _that_ long that he was beginning to forget what Allen had taught him about controlling his emotions in tricky situations? _I'm doing it for Hitomi_, he reminded himself as his annoyance gradually subsided. _It's the least I can do after she's done so much for my sake_. "That's right," he murmured to himself, "I'm doing it for Hitomi." With that in mind, he waited patiently for the girl whom had given him an unforgettable experience of life outside the hell-hole.

"Jeez..." Hitomi muttered under her breath, "What on earth's his problem? He wasn't this grumpy in the morning." Thinking about that morning, Hitomi felt her heart skip a few beats. It was still so surreal in her mind...

_Hitomi had had difficulty sleeping the night before, all thanks to her mounting anticipation of a day out with Van, Yukari and Amano. But what had her even more anxious was that today would be the first time she would see Van without his wings. Hitomi lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried to picture Van like that. Even though it was easy to do so, since she had seen him with one wing tucked in, she knew that seeing him would be completely different to what her mind could imagine. Turning on her side, she took note of her bedside clock – 8:00 A.M. already. _I'd better get breakfast ready…_ she stretched in bed before promptly getting up. After going to the bathroom, Hitomi made her way to the kitchen in order to start breakfast. At the top of the stairs, Hitomi heard the clatter of dishes in the sink and water running. Soon after, the aroma of blueberry pancakes wafted up to greet her. This made her stop in her tracks, "Huh?" Rushing down the stairs, she burst into the kitchen. Her eyes practically popped out, they were so wide and she felt her jaw drop at the sight before her, "What the –?"_

_Van turned to her. "Good morning," he smiled, then turned the tap off and dried his hands. "Breakfast is ready," he gestured to the table set for two._

_Hitomi closed her mouth and continued to stare. She was speechless. Not only had Van washed all the dishes, but he had made breakfast too. _

_"I'm a quick learner," Van explained. _

_It was only then that Hitomi noticed the most important thing of all. "Oh my god," she whispered, though Van still heard. _

_"It's not that unbelievable," Van replied feigning an offended tone, though he knew very well what Hitomi was referring to, "I have been watching you all this time and I'm not as stupid as you may think." Not waiting for a reply, he looked back to the table. "If you don't hurry, the pancakes will get cold and I don't think that they would taste any good that way," he continued as if everything was normal. _

_Ignoring everything he had said, Hitomi cautiously made her way to him. Gently, she pressed a slender hand against Van's back. Her actions caused them both to remain still. Although she had been thinking about today since the day before, she didn't think that this would be her reaction. Hitomi slowly traced his back with the tips of her fingers. It amazed her. "They're gone..." she whispered._

_As Hitomi continued to feel the disappearance of his wings in awe, Van grew acutely aware of how close she was to him. Not only that, but, unexpectedly, he felt his heart go a few beats faster. On reflex, he swiftly turned around and grasped her hand that had been left in mid-air. _

_Hitomi was surprised by his sudden move and she glanced down at the hand that clasped hers. It felt so warm. Had she upset him? She couldn't help her reaction. The silence made it both uncomfortable and awkward for the two. A few moments passed and Van quickly released Hitomi's hand. _

_Van walked to his seat and sat down. "They're still there. You just can't see them," Van said in a conversational tone, "At least now you won't have to clean up a trail of feathers."_

_Hitomi grinned and sat down. She was about to start eating, but could feel Van staring at her. She glanced up at him with a warm smile. "You're amazing," she told him sincerely. Just as she was going to take her first bite of the food that Van had prepared, she saw the faintest smile on his face. _

Hitomi grinned at her reflection. She wore a sundress the same color as the sky. She had tied a brown sash across her waist to give the dress more shape and to accentuate the colors. The dress fell just above her knees and it swayed gently as she moved. Making sure that she was wearing her favourite necklace, she looked herself over once more before retrieving her handbag from her bed. _I better hurry before Van gets even grumpier_, she thought in amusement. Opening the door, her bright eyes immediately met his dark ones. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled briefly before leading the way downstairs.

"You look..." Van began to say as she passed him, his voice barely audible.

Hitomi stopped halfway down the stairs, turning to look up at Van questioningly, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

A moment of silence passed as he contemplated whether to finish his sentence or not. "No," he replied with a shake of his head.

"I must be hearing things then," she murmured to herself as she continued down the stairs.

Van watched Hitomi walk away. "You look nice," he whispered under his breath before following her into the living room.

-----

"Ok," Hitomi mumbled as she played with the cushion on her lap, "Let's go over our stories again."

"Stop worrying," Van chided her.

"My aunt's gone out shopping because she didn't want to interfere with our plans for today…"

"Seriously Hitomi, there's no –"

"Your name is Kenji for today. We both have to remember that. I can't be calling you Van… And you and my aunt will only be staying for another day or two…" As the last sentence left her lips, she felt her heart grow heavy knowing how true it was. Van would be leaving her soon.

Noticing Hitomi's change in mood, Van decided to help take her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

"Of all the names, you had to choose Kenji," he shook his head in dismay, "Couldn't you think of something better? Something like Rui, perhaps?"

Hitomi was grateful for the distraction. "Rui…? I think you've been watching too much TV. Besides, I was put on the spot," she retorted.

"Always making excuses..."

Those words seemed to set her off and she began rambling. "Excuses...? Excuses!? Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to keep _her_ from snooping around? She's so…"

It still surprised him at how calm he felt with Hitomi. It was so easy to be with her, especially when she had welcomed him and accepted him unconditionally. For the last three days, Hitomi and Van had spent almost every waking moment together. They mostly watched TV and DVDs, but when they weren't doing that, they were either keeping each other company in comfortable silences or talking. Well, Hitomi did most of the talking. Neither of them seemed to mind though. Hitomi had told him about her family, her best friend, her hobbies, her interests and her dreams for the future. He remembered distinctly at how passionately Hitomi had spoken of wanting to become a professional athlete who would compete in the Olympics. Now Van felt as if he had known her for his entire life. He only wished that he could have been as open about himself as she was. He watched Hitomi from the opposite couch that he was sitting on and tuned back into what she was saying. It seemed that she was still going on about Yukari.

"… and when she gets suspicious, she'll do anything and everything to find out the truth. Can you imagine what would happen if she turned up unexpectedly? I wouldn't be able to stop her from barging in here. I can already see her face when she sees you. She'll be so shocked and speechless and –"

"Isn't your mouth dry?" Van interrupted.

It took a moment before Hitomi realized what Van was implying. Van smirked at her reaction. With his hawk-like eyesight, he instantly noticed Hitomi's hands grasp the cushion that lay in her lap almost imperceptibly, and he knew what she was going to do next. A few seconds later, the cushion was sailing through the room and was coming straight at him, which he caught easily with a laugh.

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Hitomi asked with another cushion in hand.

"I never said anything about being talkative," Van replied innocently, getting ready to catch the next one that she threw his way.

Although Hitomi wasn't smiling, her green eyes twinkled with laughter. Just as she was about to throw the pillow, the doorbell rang. "They're here!" she exclaimed and as she jumped up, the pillow hitting the floor. She started to panic and overlooked the fact that Van's mood grew slightly darker. "Ok," she said in panicked tones, "I'm pretty sure that Yukari said that we were going to watch a movie. So when we're out, try not to be surprised at the things you see, okay? Otherwise they'll get suspicious and our cover will be blown." The doorbell rang again and faint talking could be heard from outside. "Remember our story," she whispered to Van.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to," Van replied simply.

"Oh, ha-ha," Hitomi answered sarcastically, though she smiled to reassure the both of them. The doorbell rang for the third time and was accompanied by Yukari calling out Hitomi's name. "I'm coming!" Hitomi shouted back and rushed to open the door.

"What took you so long?" Yukari asked incredulously, "We've been waiting here for ages!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration and stepped aside, "Come in." Taking off their shoes, the two guests entered the house.

"It's good to see you again, Hitomi," Amano greeted her with a charming smile. "You look really nice today."

Hitomi blushed deeply. "T-Thanks," she stuttered nervously, "It's just an old dress that I haven't had a chance to wear until today."

Van watched on with clenched fists.

"Where's the cake you promised me?" Yukari inquired out loud, "Is your cousin here? I thought you said that he was coming too?"

"Uh…" Hitomi began.

"What was your cousin's name again?" Amano asked.

"It's Kenji, right?" Yukari answered uncertainly.

"Right," Hitomi replied, "He's waiting in the living room." She turned in the direction of the living room. "Kenji!" she called out to Van.

Taking his cue, Van entered the hallway. He stood a few feet away and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two that stood behind Hitomi. He greeted them indifferently, but not enough to be rude and took his time making his way over.

Yukari did the honours of making first introductions, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yukari and this is Amano."

"Nice to meet you, Kenji," Amano stretched out a hand that was waiting to be shaken.

Not missing a beat, Van shook it, "Likewise."

Hitomi felt relieved. Everything was going okay… so far. "Does anyone want any drinks or snacks?"

"No, no," Yukari answered before the others could, "The movie's going to start soon. So I'll get my cake from you later."

Hitomi laughed at how Yukari never seemed to forget whenever cakes were involved. "So what movie did you decide on?" Hitomi asked her best friend.

"Chakushin Ari 3," Yukari announced excitedly, "I heard that it's really good."

"You're joking, right?" Hitomi asked nervously.

"You okay?" Van asked her in concern and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

Yukari laughed and Van glared at her angrily, which luckily, she failed to see.

"What's wrong, Hitomi? You're looking a little pale," Amano also became worried, only causing Yukari to laugh harder.

"It's not funny, Yukari," Hitomi frowned deeply. "You know I don't like horror movies."

Realization washed over Van. _No wonder she never borrowed any horror movies_, he thought to himself.

"She gets scared easily," Yukari explained with a grin.

"Sorry, Hitomi," Amano apologized, "I had no clue. It was my idea to watch that movie. But it's okay if we watch something else."

"No, its okay," Hitomi assured him with feigned confidence, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, Amano," Yukari agreed, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips, "She'll be fine as long as you're there to comfort her."

Amano merely smiled while Hitomi laughed awkwardly. _I'm going to kill you later, Yukari. You're not getting off the hook that easily. No cake for you_, Hitomi threatened her friend silently with a dangerous glare. Van's hold on Hitomi's shoulder tightened considerably and she looked up at him. She was going to ask him if everything was okay, but Yukari interrupted her.

"Shall we get going then?" Yukari asked and led the way out of the house. Amano followed and the two were soon engrossed in a conversation about the next race that was to be held during the upcoming holidays by their school athletics club.

Hitomi quickly got her bag from the living room and looked up at Van, "Is everything alright?"

Even though she had asked, it wasn't as if he could answer her truthfully by telling her how he felt about the whole situation. "It's nothing," he answered lightly, but she didn't seem entirely convinced. Was she so perceptive that she could see right through him or had he really let her get that close to him?

"I know that interacting with others isn't something you're really used to and I know that it might be hard. But I think that this will be a good experience for you," she said seriously as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me," Van responded and looked away.

"I want you to have fun today, Van," she said softly, making sure that her friends wouldn't be able to hear her say his name, "But if you can't take it anymore, just tell me you want to go home and we will, alright?"

Van said nothing.

"Alright, Van?" Hitomi grasped his hand to urge him to reply.

"Alright," he responded quietly.

"If you two don't hurry, we'll be late!" Yukari called out to them.

"I just went to get my bag," Hitomi called back and followed Van out the door. Making sure she locked the door, she stayed by Van's side as they walked, hoping that today would be enjoyable for them all.

-----

With his long, quick strides, Allen was able to cover a lot of ground in his search for the person who would give him answers. _Where the hell are you, Folken? _The Zaibach trainer cursed his superior for being difficult to locate. _Not once have I seen you in the halls, in the staff room or anywhere else, _Allen turned another corner_, I expected at least one visit from you with your snide remarks. And Dilandau! I haven't seen him or any of the other Slayers. And they're the ones constantly training when they're not busy tormenting the other experiments_. Dilandau hadn't even passed by to make Merle cry. If Folken and the Slayers weren't doing their usual activities, then there was no doubt that they were all up to something. Whatever they were hiding, as long as it had to do with Van, Allen would get to the bottom of it all. The trainer was just about to curse at Folken some more, but noticed Dornkirk's right-hand man disappear around the corner just ahead of him.

"Folken!" Allen shouted across the corridor, his steps quickening as he went, "Folken!" He cursed under his breath when the man he was following continued to walk away. Allen knew that Folken had heard him, so it only angered him further. Allen broke into a run in order to catch up. "Folken!" he repeated for the third time, nearly crashing into the one he was chasing after when he stopped in his tracks.

Folken turned and gazed upon the blonde man with cold, indifferent eyes. "Allen," he said coolly, "It's certainly been a while."

"You can say that again," Allen retorted sardonically. "I need to discuss something with you," he added sharply.

"Oh? In case you haven't noticed, Schezar, I'm a busy person and I don't have any time to waste with you."

Allen's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, yet he maintained his calm composure, "That's what I want to talk about. What's been going on here?"

As Allen waited for a reply, Folken regarded him briefly with cold eyes before turning and walking away.

Allen felt his temper flare. "I want answers Folken!" he followed Folken and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from walking.

Folken seemed unfazed. "Keep your mouth shut and follow me." Freeing himself from Allen's grasp, he continued walking to his office.

_What?_ Allen wondered to himself, watching as Folken departed. Deciding it would be best to listen to Folken, he made sure to keep up. _I had better get some answers_, the blonde man grumbled mentally. As the two men walked, with Folken leading the way, Allen observed the security cameras within the building as they passed. Before he knew it, he had been led to a room he had never seen before.

"Is this your office?" Allen inquired as the door shut behind him.

Completely ignoring Allen Schezar, Folken asked his own question as he sat before his desk, "What is it that you want from me?"

A scowl formed on Allen's face, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't have you causing a scene outside, now could I?"

"Won't the higher-ups be suspicious when they find out that you let me inside a restricted area?"

"That's inconsequential," Folken answered briskly, "Now what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"What have you and Dornkirk been doing since Van escaped?" Allen asked, getting straight to the point.

Silence answered him and he watched Folken run a program on the computer. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers," Allen stated emphatically. A map appeared on the computer screen, and he still had no answer from Dornkirk's right-hand man. Paying closer attention to the map displayed on the monitor, Allen noted that it was a map of the local area. A red dot appeared and began to flash continually. That red dot seemed to be located in the Kanzaki forest. Realization washed over him like a wave, "That's Van isn't it… That's where he is now?"

"The forest was searched thoroughly, but the Dragon was nowhere to be found. My guess is that he is inside the house, but Zaibach is in no position to go searching there. Not if we don't want the media finding out the truth," Folken spoke as if Allen hadn't uttered a single word.

"Why are you telling me all this?" the trainer inquired with a hint of suspicion.

"Isn't this what you wanted to know?" Folken raised an eyebrow with feigned confusion in his voice.

Folken was right. Allen had followed him in order to find out what was going on. However, Folken's sudden willingness to talk of such matters triggered something within him, causing him to be alert and sceptical. Even though the best explanation for Folken's unusual sharing mood was that Allen was being fed lies, there was still the slightest possibility that Folken _really_ _was_ telling the truth, as Allen wanted him to. Pushing his suspicion to the back of his mind, Allen decided to take full advantage of this opportunity, "The Dragon is _the_ most valuable experiment Zaibach has, or so you've led everyone to believe. Why is Dornkirk just waiting for Van's return?"

"Presently, Dornkirk knows that there is nothing he can do. So, he's biding his time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Allen exclaimed in a burst of frustration, "What _aren't_ you telling me, Folken?"

"Preparations are being made."

"Preparations...?"

"Yes," Folken replied, "Dornkirk plans on using the girl that was found to be living at the Kanzaki residence."

"Use her?" Allen asked, though he knew that it could only mean one thing, "As in –"

"Yes."

Allen looked directly at Folken, finding it hard to believe the information he had just received, but also finding it hard to see the deception in Folken's eyes. Something in that man's eyes told Allen that there was more than what he was being told.

Folken could feel Allen's doubt, "It's your choice as to whether you want to believe me or not. We both know that Dornkirk is capable of anything and that the girl will only suffer if she's brought here. Something has to be done."

Folken's last words drove Allen even closer to his doubt, "'Something has to be done,' you say? If you think for a second that I'm going to believe that you've suddenly turned over a new leaf, think again." _Who the hell does Folken think he is?! He of all people has no right to say such things!_ Allen couldn't believe it. Folken was the only person that could truly get him fired up.

"You will never understand me, nor do I expect you to," Folken answered with cold, sharp words, "You know _nothing_ about me."

"The Great Folken Strategos," Allen began sarcastically, "Protégé of the creator of Zaibach and heir to the Zaibach throne. You're the son Dornkirk never had."

Folken laughed bitterly, taking the trainer by surprise, "What a fool you are, Allen Schezar. As I said previously, you will never understand." Before Allen could reply, Folken looked at him with hard eyes and continued, "You have your way and I have mine." Ignoring anything else that Allen had to say, Folken returned his attention to the computer screen. After getting caught up in their verbal dispute, it was only then that he noticed that the red dot representing Van was not where it once was. "The Dragon's on the move," Folken stated, catching Allen's attention immediately.

Both men watched as the red dot traveled across the screen slowly. Folken stood quickly and started to usher the trainer out of the restricted area of the building with rough shoves.

"Hey!" Allen protested as he was pushed through door after door, Folken moving swiftly with each step. "What are you going to do?!" he shouted as the last door closed and automatically locked, "Folken!"

Allen stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

-----

_Don't go there!_ Hitomi wanted to scream out. _It's too dangerous! No!_ Quickly shutting her green orbs from the horrendous sight before her, Hitomi instinctively buried her head into Van's shoulder, not at all worried if it bothered him and not even noticing that she had chosen Van over Amano. An ominous moaning resounded and a bloodcurdling scream of a young girl pierced her ears. Hitomi felt herself shudder at the sound and she wished that she was anywhere but where she was at that moment. The scream was suddenly cut short and the silence was overwhelming. Hitomi knew that the girl had already been taken away by the darkness, yet she couldn't find the courage to lift her head and look at the movie screen.

Van glanced down at the girl that was clinging to him and smirked in amusement. Hitomi's reactions were entertaining – a whole lot more than the movie itself. He couldn't understand what it was that Hitomi found so frightening.

"You can look now," he whispered to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Reluctantly, Hitomi pulled away from Van and looked at the screen. Though it wouldn't be long until Hitomi would cling to him once more.

-----

Folken and Dilandau stood before him, awaiting his orders. Having just been informed of the Dragon's activities, Dornkirk spent a few moments in thought. He smiled to himself. Now was the opportune moment that he had been waiting for. Now was the time to strike.

Reaching a decision, Dornkirk looked to his subordinates, "Bring the girl to me."

"The girl?" Dilandau exclaimed, furious, "What does some _girl_ have to do with _us_ anyway! What about the Dragon!"

"Dilandau!" Folken interjected, though he knew it would be of no use.

"When can I get my hands on the Dragon?" Dilandau continued impatiently, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

"He'll return to us on his own. That, I am certain of," Dornkirk answered calmly, "Zaibach _is_ his home after all. At this moment, the girl has become most important." Dornkirk then turned to Folken, "Is _she_ ready?"

Dilandau was momentarily distracted from his thoughts of the Dragon by the secrecy shared by the other two. "Who's ready? Who are you talking about?" he asked in a demanding voice. Still, he was ignored. _Am I invisible or are they both deaf, dumb and blind?!_ He scowled to himself. _Who is this 'she' person? Are they still talking about that human? Or is it that pathetic cat-girl? _

"She's still unconscious, but her condition is stable," Folken replied.

"I see," Dornkirk sounded somewhat disappointed, "Keep a close eye on her, and as soon as she wakes up, send her to Lab 13 for testing."

Folken nodded his understanding, "Is that all, Sir?"

"Stay a moment," Dornkirk answered and looked sharply at the Slayer.

Dilandau's scowl deepened in dismay when the conversation provided little information regarding the person they had just been talking about, but he straightened himself while being addressed.

"You," Dornkirk continued, "I want you and the Slayers to track the Dragon and the girl he is with. Make sure that your presence is not detected and take the girl when she's _alone_. Do not cause any more problems for me by drawing attention to yourselves."

"But what if –"

"Do not interrupt when I haven't finished speaking," Dornkirk snapped at the Slayer, "Now listen carefully, Dilandau, because I won't be repeating myself. Do not harm the girl more than what is needed to get her here. If she is anything more than unconscious, you'll pay with your life. Am I understood?"

If he couldn't harm the Dragon and he couldn't harm some worthless human, then what _could_ he do?! Dilandau cursed his maker mentally. _He always ruins my fun.._. The head of the Slayers was like a leashed hound, foaming at the mouth at the smell of a fox. He was struggling to free himself, but his owner had too tight a hold on him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Dilandau!" Dornkirk said the name sharply.

"Yes, Sir," the answer came through gritted teeth.

"Good. I'll send Folken to you with the girl's details as soon as we're done here. Now go."

As soon as Dilandau had left the room, Dornkirk resumed his conversation with his first creation, "Bring me the person in charge of the Technology Department"

"Sasuke Minagawa?" Folken asked for confirmation, uncertain as to why Dornkirk wanted to summon him.

"Yes, him."

With his orders, Folken left quickly. Alone once more, Dornkirk returned to his thoughts as he waited. Finally, everything was falling into place. It wouldn't be long until his dream was fulfilled. It also wasn't long until Folken returned with Minagawa in tow.

"Good. I have a job for you," Dornkirk wasted no time in giving out his orders, "The Slayers will be dispatched later to capture a girl. I believe you know of her."

"The Kanzaki girl?"

"Yes. I want you to follow the Slayers. As much as I admire Dilandau's drive and thirst for blood, I will not have him risking the life of the girl. Her life is worth far more than that of the Slayers. Now, if you see Dilandau or any of his subjects harm her more than what you believe to be necessary, kill them without hesitation. Understood?"

"I understand. But wouldn't Folken be better suited for this task?"

"Folken's place is beside me," Dornkirk stated with a tone of finality, "Folken?"

"Yes, Sir," Folken responded as soon as his name was called.

"Show Dilandau and the Slayers the footage of the girl you obtained a few days ago. And supply this man with an appropriate gun and ammunition on the way out."

"Yes, Sir."

Dornkirk regarded the two before him as he thought of anything he may have forgotten. Nothing came to mind, "You're both dismissed."

-----

"What a hideous looking girl," Dilandau sneered in disgust at the short-haired girl shown on Folken's computer screen who was speaking uncertainly to the person before from the 'neighbourhood watch'. "What on earth could Dornkirk possibly want with _her_?"

"Just do as you are told," Folken replied flatly as he stopped the footage and closed the program.

Dilandau scoffed indignantly and let himself out. _Why am I being restricted?!_ He thought angrily as he made his way to his group, who were waiting for him. _Everything I do is for Zaibach and this is how I'm treated?! And that Dragon! What good is he anyway?! He has no appreciation for his abilities and yet he's being treated like some sort of god._ He was infuriated by it all, but as long as the thrill of the chase wasn't taken from him, he could tolerate it a little longer. Dilandau burst into the Technology Department with his conceited stride. He walked towards the front desk where the girl he had spoken to earlier sat. Dilandau had been here just prior to seeing Folken about the Kanzaki girl's details. Seeing his approach, she quickly stood and bowed respectfully.

"Do you have what I ordered?" he demanded impatiently.

She looked up fearfully, "Y-yes… Y-yes, Sir. Umm…" the girl fumbled at her desk, her hands shaking unsteadily in the presence of the Slayer. Holding onto three GPS devices, she reached out to hand them to Dilandau, but her trembling caused one to slip from her grasp and fall to the desk.

"Idiot!" Dilandau barked angrily and backhanded her across the face, irritated by her incompetence. The girl let out a sharp gasp of pain as she dropped what she was holding and stumbled back. Silence swept over the room, but no one dared to interfere.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, the girl managed to recover quickly and handed Dilandau the devices she had dropped. He snatched them from her hands and turned one on to ensure that her idiocy hadn't damaged the equipment. Just like Folken's computer, these devices were also connected to the Dragon's tracking chip implanted in his body.

"There you are," Dilandau whispered to himself, leaving the girl and her bleeding lip, and began to get excited at the knowledge of the Dragon's whereabouts. _I'll play nice… for now_, he smirked deviously.

-----

"That movie was great!" Yukari beamed as they all waited for the food they ordered.

"The graphics were good," Amano added, "But it wasn't all that scary. Was it Hitomi?" Although he asked that, he knew that she had been scared as hell. He had, after all, noticed Hitomi hide her face in her cousin's shoulder countless times during the movie. He wondered why it hadn't been him, but he knew that Hitomi was shy around him.

"It was ok…" Hitomi trailed off hesitantly, doing her best to erase the frightful images that were burned into her memory whenever she had closed her eyes a fraction of a second too late.

"What did you think of it, Kenji?" Amano asked, hoping to get Van talking. Ever since they had met, he felt as if Kenji didn't like him. Or maybe he was just naturally antisocial…

Van turned to Amano and answered honestly, "I've seen a lot worse. I've seen creatures that your minds can't even begin to comprehend. That movie pales in comparison."

An awkward silence fell over the group and only Hitomi knew what Van had been referring to.

"Wow," Yukari said in a teasing tone, "I think that's the most he's said all day."

"Yukari," Hitomi scolded when Van frowned noticeably.

"Oh, he knows I'm only teasing," Yukari gave Van a quick smile and turned back to Hitomi, "Come to the toilet with me."

"Sure," Hitomi excused herself and followed her best friend.

As soon as they were inside and away from Van and Amano, Yukari started talking, "What is up with your cousin?"

"What do you mean?" Hitomi acted confused.

"He's a bit… weird…" Yukari said slowly, "But he's good-looking. A bit quiet too… Does he have a girlfriend?"

Hitomi blushed slightly at the question and cursed herself for doing so, knowing Yukari had noticed. "Not that I know of…" Hitomi replied as casually as she could, "Don't tell me you're interested in him?"

"Not at all!" Yukari brushed the notion off with a dismissive hand.

Her best friend's reaction triggered something within Hitomi, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from responding defensively.

"He's not my type," Yukari added, "I was just curious."

_I wonder what the other two are talking about outside…_ Hitomi pondered as she watched Yukari fix her hair in front of the mirror.

-----

"So how long will you be staying again?" Amano asked, getting a conversation started as they waited for the girls and the food.

"Just another day or two."

"I see… Do you like living in Sapporo? That's where you're from right?"

"Yeah," Van replied in a flat tone, "But I actually like it here better."

"Are you and Hitomi close?" Amano attempted to ask the question as indifferently as he could.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Van asked suspiciously.

"It's just that I know she's an only child, so I was wondering if you had a close relationship."

Van smirked faintly and decided to act on impulse. "Oh…" he started, "You mean does she tell me things like we're best friends or something?"

"Uh…"

"Hmm… Let's see…" Van pretended to think hard, "She mentioned this guy briefly. I could tell she really liked him when she blushed. What was his name again? I think his name was Van…"

Amano frowned deeply in consternation. Wasn't he the one that Hitomi liked? "Van? What a strange name… Are you sure?" he said slowly, "I've never heard of a 'Van' before…"

"There's a first time for everything," Van muttered under his breath, satisfied with Amano's concerned reaction.

Amano was about to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of the food. As the dishes were being placed on the table, the girls returned from the toilet.

"Great! The food's here!" Yukari grinned and sat herself down. Just as Hitomi was about to do the same, Van stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He looked to Hitomi's friends, "Sorry, but we have to get going. I just remembered that my mom asked us to be home early. It was nice to meet you both." He turned to Hitomi, "I'll wait by the door." With a quick wave to the strangers, he walked away.

"Do you guys really have to go, Hitomi?" Yukari asked with a pout, "You guys ordered your food and everything!"

"Yeah," Amano agreed, "Can't you convince him to at least stay and eat? I'm sure that your aunt won't be too angry if you're a little late. It's only early afternoon."

Hitomi bowed apologetically, "Sorry. But we have to go. I really had fun today, thanks!" Hitomi smiled at her friends.

"What about your food?" Amano gestured to the untouched meals.

"Umm… I'll get them for take-away," Hitomi decided and picked up both dishes, nearly dropping them from the heat. She headed to the counter to have their food placed in take-away containers and shortly after, she left, leaving Yukari and Amano slightly surprised.

-----

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke grumbled under his breath from inside his car. Wearing a cap and sunglasses for a disguise, he peered out his semi-opened window. _I've been here for over an hour and nothing's happened! It's not as if Dilandau can attack with this many people around either_. "I'm bored…" he sighed heavily and slouched in his seat, "I had better be getting paid extra for this." As Sasuke opened his mouth to continue complaining to no one, he bolted upright when the Dragon and the girl exited the eatery. _Wonderful_, he sighed once more and turned the ignition.

-----

"The Dragon and the girl have left the building," a Slayer reported in a whisper.

"You think I can't see that?!" Dilandau hissed.

"It must mean that they're on their way home," another observed.

"Just follow them closely," Dilandau snapped. He didn't know how much more he could take. It was as if he was being taunted mercilessly. _Just a little longer_, he consoled himself as he watched from the shadows. His eyes glinted hungrily, _Just a little longer.._.

-----

"It wasn't _that_ bad was it?" Hitomi asked as they boarded the bus.

"As long as I don't have to do it again."

Hitomi sighed. She had hoped that their day out would have been more successful. "I'm really happy that you came," she smiled at him gratefully.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter," he responded in a light teasing tone.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I'm happy," she answered, still smiling. Hitomi began to think of the events that day. What was most prominent in her mind was the movie. Not only because of how terrified she was, but because she was now fully aware of her actions during the movie. She must have looked like such a fool to Van. "I'm sorry," she added as her cheeks were stained red.

"About what?" Van replied quizzically.

"My behaviour during the movie…" she trailed off hesitantly, "I really don't like horror movies."

Van almost laughed at the triviality of her reason, "Is that all? Don't worry about it. For a second there, I thought you had done something wrong."

Hitomi smiled weakly at him and stood up, getting ready to get off at the next stop. Van followed suit.

"So what did you and Amano talk about while we were gone?" Hitomi asked in genuine interest, changing the topic as they got off and started walking home.

"Nothing in particular."

"Meaning?"

"Just the movie… he also asked me a few questions about where I lived and some other random stuff."

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Hitomi asked, though the answer was clear.

"Well, there's not a lot of people that I actually like," Van answered with faint sarcasm. "So what did you and that girl talk about?" he asked in return.

"_Yukari_ and I talked about you."

Van raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Is that so?"

Hitomi nodded, "She told me that you were weird and good-looking. Yukari asked me if you had a girlfriend, but said that you weren't her type."

"She's not my type either," Van stated. Looking up, he could see the Kanzaki residence just ahead.

Hitomi was surprised by the relief she felt at Van's comment. Though it left her to wonder what type of girl Van _did_ like. The two walked silently. Not watching where she was going, Hitomi suddenly tripped over an uneven bit of ground and fell forward. She let out a little scream as she flailed her arms, desperately trying to find something to stabilize herself with in that moment of panic.

Van was quick to grab her from behind, stopping her from falling flat on her face. His quick reaction caused him to pull her close to his chest. The moment in which he held Hitomi in his arms seemed to last a long time. But not long enough, because he soon found his arms empty.

"Are you ok?" he asked, while Hitomi straightened herself up, "You're such a klutz."

"Sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly and continued walking. As they got closer to the door, Hitomi reached into her bag and fished out her keys. She was actually glad to be home again. With Van leaving her in two days, she wanted to spend as much time alone with him as possible.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed just as she had taken off her shoes, "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

Hitomi handed Van the plastic bag that carried their food and slipped back into her shoes, "Here. Will you do a favour for me and set up the table, please? I have to go to the supermarket to buy juice and toilet paper. I'll be right back, ok? Don't forget to lock the door."

Not giving Van enough time to reply, Hitomi closed the door behind her.

-----

"She's making her way back now, Dilandau," a slayer beside him whispered.

Dilandau was quite relieved. He had thought for a brief moment that he wouldn't get the chance to capture the girl. Dornkirk would have been furious. "Wait until she's further away from the house," Dilandau ordered and watched as the girl walked closer to them. "Wait for my signal," he added. He couldn't let them ruin the fun by getting to her first. Having his subordinates there was just a burden. It wasn't as if all of them were needed to ensnare a human. He should have been the only one sent on this task. But inside he knew the reason why the rest of his group were here – it was because Dornkirk didn't trust him. He wouldn't be surprised if Dornkirk had sent another person to keep an eye on him from the shadows. Dilandau quenched his anger, keeping his mind on the job at hand. _Just a bit more_, he grew excited. In one rapid movement, the head of the Slayers burst from the trees.

-----

Hitomi had been so caught off guard that she didn't know how to react; she didn't even have time to scream. Everything became a blur. She saw figures rush towards her and a heavy blow to the head sent her falling to the ground. But she didn't think that she actually _hit_ the ground. Hitomi grew light-headed. The world around her collapsed and darkness claimed her.

-----

**Author's note:** So… how was it? Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 8 is in the works.


End file.
